


The Prince of Hell's Consort

by t0nt0n



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Subdrop, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0nt0n/pseuds/t0nt0n
Summary: Spin-off of Sihir.Malec AU where Magnus is literally the Prince of Hell. He isn't a savior or a hero and his moral compass is essentially broken. Magnus has been at war with the Clave for over a decade since the Clave killed his consort. In exchange for a peace treaty, Magnus demands a replacement for the consort that was taken from him. Not having much of a choice, the Clave delivers Alec to Magnus.**Read the tags carefully. This is a DARK story.**





	The Prince of Hell's Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sihir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528557) by [t0nt0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0nt0n/pseuds/t0nt0n). 



> I told my readers in my last update for Last Hope about how I had written this 24,000 word story over a year ago as a sort of Sihir spinoff and they said they wanted to read it. So here it is my lovely readers, consider it my Valentines Day gift to y'all.
> 
> But before you read, make sure you look at the tags. This is the darkest, weirdest, and creepiest story I've written. The reason it was never posted was because the story got a bit out of hand and way more dark than I intended. I also didn't mean to make this a BDSM story, but somehow it happened. Long story short, it got weird, but I couldn't stop writing. So I just let myself finish. There are parts that I'm not entirely happy with, but just don't know how to fix. If you think it's too intense or will trigger you in any way, it may be best to pass on this one.

“I didn’t think the Clave would actually follow through,” said Magnus, looking at the unconscious shadowhunter on the ground.

“You didn’t give us much of a choice, did you?” asked Malachi, glaring at Magnus.

“I thought you Nephilim had a code to follow. Betraying your own kind…tsk tsk,” said Magnus, shaking his head.

“It’s for the greater good. The law is hard but it is the law. He understands his duties,” said Imogen.

“His duty? Huh, well I’ll be making sure he performs his duties…every..single..night,” said Magnus, smirking when the Clave representatives gave him disgusted looks.

“Since when did you only fuck at night?” asked Raphael from his corner in the shadows.

“Hush Rafa,” said Magnus, “Actually, why don’t you take Alexander to my room while I finish up here.”

“As you wish my Prince,” said Raphael, bowing mockingly to Magnus before carrying the unconscious shadowhunter out of the room.

“You have the boy, now it’s your turn,” said Malachi.

Magnus waved his hand in the air and a document appeared. “As promised, a peace treaty executed in blood by yours truly,” said Magnus.

“You’ll pull back all of your downworlder troops?” asked Imogen, reviewing the document.

“Consider it done,” replied Magnus, “Just add your blood and the fighting stops.”

Nodding his head, Malachi pierced his finger with a dagger and dropped his blood on the parchment. Satisfied that the treaty was in order, Malachi and Imogen started walking out.

“I should remind you,” said Magnus, causing the pair of shadowhunters to halt their steps, “This treaty only holds for as long as Alexander is by my side. When you had my last consort killed, I raged war with you for over a decade and decimated your population. If you try to have Alexander killed, I will burn Idris to the ground. If you try to steal him back, I will burn Idris to the ground. If you make even one move against me or my people, I will burn Idris to the ground. You took Imasu from me, but I won’t let you take Alexander. Don’t forget that I am called the Prince of Hell for a reason.”

***

“Has he woken?” asked Magnus. 

“No, but he was starting to stir when I put him on your bed,” replied Raphael.

“Perfect, wouldn’t want him to miss out on all the fun,” said Magnus, “Why don’t you head out for the night. I won’t be leaving tonight.”

“Good, Simon is waiting for me at the DuMort,” said Raphael, “I think I’ll be turning him tonight.”

“Well then, it seems like we’ll both be enjoying ourselves tonight,” said Magnus. 

“You’ll be making him your consort then?” asked Raphael.

“I intend to,” said Magnus.

“Good, you deserve to be happy and I haven’t seen you truly smile since the Clave killed Imasu,” said Raphael.

“Imasu will always have a place in my heart,” said Magnus, “But it is time to move on.”

After saying goodbye to Raphael, he opened the door to his room. Magnus’ breath was taken away by the shadowhunter’s beauty. Despite the black outfit, Alec looked like a sleeping angel. Not wanting to underestimate a nephilim, Magnus bound Alec’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts before shaking Alec’s shoulders to wake him.

“Bane? How did I get here? I was in Idris and they…” said Alec before cutting himself off, remembering the ambush. He had been summoned to Idris on the pretense of a strategy meeting. But when he arrived, someone had stabbed him in the neck with a needle.

Knowing that the shadowhunter would want proof, Magnus procured the signed treaty and held it in front of Alec so he could read it.

“No. They wouldn’t. The Clave wouldn’t just give me to you,” shouted Alec, “There has to be some kind of mistake. I won’t be your slave.”

“There’s no mistake. Your precious Clave agreed to trade you in return for the fighting to stop. A blood contract doesn’t lie,” said Magnus, “And who said anything about a slave? As this clearly states, you will be my consort. To take the place of the one the Clave so cruelly took from me.”

“What difference is a title going to make? I’ll still be your whore,” said Alec, “But my parents won’t let you get away with this. And my siblings will come for me.”

“My sweet nephilim, nobody is coming for you. Your parents are still in hot water for their days in the Circle. They can’t afford to save you. And as for your siblings…I’ll handle them if they come. They’re no match for me or mine,” said Magnus.

“Leave them alone!” shouted Alec, struggling against the ropes.

“Don’t worry Alexander, I’ll leave them alone as long as you’re good for me,” said Magus, “You’ll be good for me won’t you?” Magnus slowly dragged his hands all over Alec’s chest as Alec continued to squirm.

“Why are you doing this?” whispered Alec, tears beginning to stream down his face.

“Because I want you. I’ve wanted you since I saw you during your mission at Pandemonium. ,” said Magnus, “I haven’t wanted someone like this since Imasu was murdered.”

“Please, just let me go,” begged Alec, “I didn’t have anything to do with his death.” Alec had heard about the killing of Bane’s consort. It had happened over a decade ago, a few years after the Uprising. The Clave had been scared of Bane’s growing power and kidnapped the warlock’s consort in hopes of getting information from him. When the man had refused, the Clave had had him executed, thinking it would send a message to the Prince of Hell. Instead, the warlock had declared war on the Clave. Since his consort’s death, Bane has nearly halved the number of Nephilim. Alec knew the Clave had been desperate to get Bane to sign a peace treaty, but he never thought that he would be Imasu’s replacement.

“You’re mine now, Alexander. I can give you the world if you so pleased. As long as you do as I say, you will never want for anything,” said Magnus.

“I won’t be your consort and I won’t let you control me. You can’t break me. If you keep me, you’ll have to sleep with an eye open,” said Alec, spitting at Magnus’ face. 

Magnus wiped his face with his sleeve and looked angrily at the nephilim. Having lost his patience, Magnus fisted Alec’s hair and forced his head up. Moving to whisper in Alec’s ear, he hissed, “I can most definitely break you my little Nephilim. I was going to name you my consort and be gentle with you, but you had to disrespect me. Maybe I really should make you my slave instead, show you what the difference is between being my slave and being my consort.”

“I already know what the difference is. Your consort would be your willing whore and your slave would be your unwilling whore. Either way, I’d be your whore. At least as a slave, I can say I was forced and keep my dignity,” said Alec.

“You’d rather be a slave with no rights than to rule at my side as my Consort? Fine, but remember Alexander, you made this decision yourself. Don’t come begging for mercy when you regret it. I usually let Raphael deal with the training of new slaves, but for you I’ll make an exception. Now, let’s start with some ground rules shall we slave?”

Using his magic, Magnus flipped the shadowhunter onto his stomach. With another flick of his wrist, Alec’s clothes disappeared. Alec began thrashing against his bonds in vain.

“No! Get off of me warlock!” cried Alec.

“My dear Alexander, this is your own fault. Now, let’s start your training. I’m going to tell you each rule and I want you to repeat after me. Rule 1, you will refer to me as Master,” said Magnus. When Alec showed no signs of complying with Magnus’ request, Magnus brought his open palm down on Alec’s uncovered ass. Alec yelped in surprise but did not say anything. Seeing that his shadowhunter was going to be stubborn, Magnus spanked Alec’s ass five times in quick succession. Tears of humiliation were streaming down his face, but Alec hadn’t made another sound. When several more round of spankings didn’t elicit a response from the shadowhunter, Magnus conjured a paddle. 

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

“AHH Please…please…stop,” begged Alec. He knew that shadowhunters shouldn’t beg, but it was too painful. Magnus’ hand hadn’t been too bad but the paddle was excruciating.

“Uh uh Alexander, you know the magic words,” said Magnus. When Alec continued to remain silent, Magnus brought the paddle down thrice. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Swallowing his pride, Alec gasped, “Rule 1, I will refer to you as Ma..ma..master.”

Placing a hand gently on Alec’s face, Magnus said, “See, that wasn’t so hard was it? Now let’s continue. Rule 2, you will refer to yourself as Pet until you’ve earned your name back.”

“Rule 2, I will re-“ *SMACK* “P..pet will refer to himself as Pet until Pet has earned his name back,” said Alec, crying silently.

“There’s a good nephilim. Rule 3, you will not attack me or my people,” said Magnus, “You won’t show me any disrespect. Not here in this room, and certainly not outside of it.”

“Rule 3, Pet will not attack yo-Master or his people. Pet won’t show Ma..ster any disrespect,” said Alec. Magnus had heard the slip but decided to let it slide to show his shadowhunter mercy.

“Rule 4, You will kneel when we are alone. Or when I tell you to,” said Magnus.

“Rule 4, Pet will kn..eel when we are alone or when M..aster says so,” said Alec.

“Rule 5, You will immediately follow every instruction I give,” said Magnus.

“Rule 5, Pet will immediately follow every instruction Ma..master gives,” said Alec, closing his eyes in shame.

“Hmm… that’s all I can think of for now. I’ll let you know if I think of anything else. For now, remember those five,” said Magnus, “And there’s a few other things to keep in mind. Don’t try to run; you won’t get far and you will not like the consequences. Your life as a shadowhunter is over. You belong to me now. As your Inquisitor so aptly said, your only duty is to satisfy me. Keep me happy and I can be a generous master. Cross me and you will regret it. Are we clear?”

Not wanting to upset the warlock, Alec nodded his head. “Rule 6, you will always give me a verbal response when I ask you something.” When Alec forgot to repeat the rule, Magnus used the paddle twice. *SMACK* *SMACK*

“AHHHH!” screamed Alec, “Rule 6, Pet..will always give..yMaster..a verbal response when Master asks something.” Magnus looked at the crying nephilim. His ass was a cherry red; it was no wonder the shadowhunter was shaking and having trouble talking. 

“I’m going to remove the ropes, you will stay still,” said Magnus as he spelled the rope away.

Too scared to move, Alec stayed still, knowing that the inevitable was about to happen. Alec felt Magnus’ hand wander all over his body before resting on his ass. Alec began trembling and willed himself to not move from the touch. 

“See, if you were my consort, I would have taken you on your back and made love to you slowly. Instead, I’ll treat you like I would a back alley whore,” said Magnus, forcing Alec to get on his hands and knees.

“Please don’t,” begged Alec.

“Didn’t I already tell you that begging wouldn’t work?” asked Magnus. Ignoring the crying shadowhunter, he grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table and showed it to Alec. “First time anal sex will hurt like a bitch if you don’t use lube. If you were my consort, I’d use it. But since you’re just my slave, I don’t have to bother right?”

“No, no, please no,” cried Alec.

“I’ll tell you what, beg me to fuck you and I use this. Or I go in dry and use your blood as lube instead. I’m perfectly fine with either option,” said Magnus evilly.

Alec shook his head. There was no way he would beg the warlock to fuck him. He may have played along with his little rules so far, but begging to be fucked would mean he had been broken completely. And Alec wasn’t broken yet.

Magnus rolled his eyes at the stubborn shadowhunter. He didn’t actually intend to take Alec dry, but Magnus knew that another lesson was in order. Putting the lube next to Alec’s face, Magnus moved back down on the bed and began shoving one dry finger into Alec’s hole, ignoring the screams. 

As Magnus began to thrust his finger in Alec’s protesting hole, Alec sobbed out, “Please…please.f..f..fuck me.” _I can’t believe I just begged him to fuck me, but I really don’t have a choice. If it hurts this much with just a finger, how much damage can the warlock do if he takes me dry? By the angel, this hurts._

“Who are you speaking to Pet?” asked Magnus as he began to work a second finger in.

“Mas..ter, please fu..uck me,” cried Alec, giving in.

Magnus smiled at the words and slowly pulled his fingers out. He coated his fingers thoroughly with the oil before inserting his fingers back in. Magnus scissored Alec with his fingers for awhile and then added a third finger. With the help of the lube, it was only uncomfortable and not entirely painful. But when Magnus’ fingers brushed his prostate, Alec had to bite his lips to stop from moaning.

“Don’t stop yourself. I want to hear every sound,” said Magnus encouragingly.

When he thought Alec was stretched enough to take him, Magnus took his fingers out and spelled his clothes away. Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus stood in front of him naked. There was no way Magnus would fit into him without tearing him even if he used the lube.

“Don’t worry Pet, you’ve been good for me so far. I’ll be gentle,” said Magnus as he coated his length with the lube. 

Positioning himself behind his Pet, Magnus slowly began pushing his length into Alec, not stopping until he reached the hilt. Hearing Alec’s pained screams, Magnus stopped moving and allowed the shadowhunter a few moments to adjust to his size. 

“Lilith, you feel amazing,” breathed Magnus. Hearing Alec’s cries, he said, “Shh, breathe pet. It’s okay. I promise it’ll feel good soon.”

Magnus slowly began thrusting in and out of Alec, searching for the shadowhunter’s prostate. When a small moan escaped from Alec’s lips, Magnus smirked. He began thrusting purposefully at Alec’s prostate, causing the nephilim to whine at the mixed feeling of pleasure and pain.

“Ngh..please..sto..op,” cried Alec, moaning as Magnus thrusted particularly hard against his prostate. Alec didn’t want to like it. He was a shadowhunter, not a whore. But Magnus was making him feel so good.

“Are you sure about that Pet?” asked Magnus, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in. Magnus began to pick up his pace, his balls slapping against Alec’s ass as the shadowhunter continued to moan. Reaching around Alec, Magnus gripped Alec’s length and began pumping. After several minutes of Magnus’ ministrations, Alec felt himself get closer to completion.

“Come with me pet,” moaned Magnus, as he thrusted into the shadowhunter with a punishing pace. Magnus gripped Alec’s hips tightly as he came into the reluctant shadowhunter, collapsing on top of him. Said shadowhunter quickly followed. Magnus pulled out and looked at his still trembling pet. Come was dripping out of his crack and his back was covered in a sheen of sweat.

Summoning a wet cloth, Magnus quickly cleaned Alec’s thighs before turning the shadowhunter to lay on his back. While Magnus cleaned his front, Alec stared forward, tears streaming down his face as he let Magnus move him around without protest. 

_If only the Clave could see me now, moaning like a whore and letting Magnus Bane win. Not that I really have a choice. I may be a Shadowhunter, but if the Clave couldn’t take down Magnus with an army, what hope do I have of escaping? It’s not like the Clave will take me back now, I lost everything the moment they decided to sell me to the Prince of Hell for a peace treaty. Fighting back would probably cause me more harm than it would him. The warlock seemed happier and nicer when I followed his instructions. Maybe if I obey him, he won’t hurt me as much. I can be obedient, I have spent my entire life obeying the Clave’s rules after all. To put things in perspective, I don’t have an actual choice. Either I disobey him, get punished, and still do what he says or I obey him and do what he says. At least if I cooperate, it won’t hurt as much. It’s just six rules, I can do six rules._

Climbing back onto the bed, Magnus gathered the crying shadowhunter into his arms. “Shh my pet, you were wonderful,” said Magnus, “Sleep.” 

***

Magnus woke the next day with an armful of shadowhunter feeling refreshed. He had slept better than he ever had in the past decade. The previous night had been exquisite. Even though Alec had fought him in the beginning, he had been extremely responsive and obedient in the end. Just thinking about it made Magnus hard. He looked at the sleeping shadowhunter and smirked. Alec had turned away from him in the night, but this would work perfectly. Pulling Alec closer to him, Magnus began rubbing his length up and down Alec’s crack and Alec began to stir after a few moments. When Alec woke, he tensed for a few seconds before realizing where he was and who was rubbing against him. Scared, Alec stayed still, not sure what Magnus wanted him to do. He was already feeling sore and could imagine how much it would hurt if Magnus pushed in without any lube or prep.

“Good morning my pet,” said Magnus, letting go of Alec and moving to sit up against the headboard.

“Go..od morning..ma..ster,” said Alec quietly.

“As I’m sure you can feel, I have a bit of a problem I need you to take care of,” said Magnus, “Sit up.”

Alec quickly sat up and turned to look at Magnus. His eyes quickly landed on Magnus’ hard length. He continued to stare, unsure of what Magnus wanted him to do.

“Have you ever given a blowjob before?” asked Magnus.

Alec began shaking his head before he remembered Rule 6 and said, “No, Master.”

Smiling at the fact that Alec had remembered the rules, Magnus said, “Don’t worry, you’ll learn. Come here. I want you to start by licking it. Nice long licks.” Alec crawled towards Magnus and hesitantly began licking the tip of the warlock’s cock. 

“Use your hands to play with my balls,” said Magnus. The shadowhunter complied and began to cup Magnus’ balls. Said warlock began groaning as Alec continued his ministrations.

“Now I want you to suck,” said Magnus, “And mind your teeth pet.”

Alec gripped Magnus’ length in his hands for a second, thinking that it would be impossible to fit all of Magnus’ massive cock in his mouth. Not having another choice, Alec took the head of Magnus’ length into his mouth and began to slowly suck. 

“I’ll let it go..this time my pet, but eventually..I expect you to..take..all of me,” gasped Magnus as Alec continued to suck. 

After a few minutes Magnus ordered Alec to stop. The shadowhunter let go of his master’s length and looked up at the warlock in confusion. “You’ll swallow eventually, but right now I want to come in that tight ass of yours. Come here, you’re going to ride me.”

Alec froze. Magnus was going to take him right now without any prep? And he was going to make Alec do it to himself?

“Don’t worry my pet. You should still be stretched from last night and with all that sucking you just did, it’ll be fine. Now come here,” said Magnus. Sensing that Magnus would lose his patience if he didn’t comply quickly, Alec moved to straddle the warlock. Magnus gripped Alec’s ass, guiding his pet’s hole towards the tip of his cock.

“Sit on it,” said Magnus, “Go as slow as you need pet.”

Alec closed his eyes as he slowly started sinking down on Magnus’ cock, whining at the fullness. Once he was fully seated on Magnus’ length, Alec stopped and took multiple deep breaths. It didn’t hurt as much as it had last night when Magnus first took him, but it was still painful. When the pain subsided, he felt Magnus grip his ass tightly and knew it was a signal for him to move. So Alec slowly lifted his hips up and slowly sat back down. Magnus groaned loudly as Alec continued to slowly ride him. 

“Open your eyes, I want to see those blue eyes,” said Magnus. Grabbing the back of Alec’s head, Magnus pulled Alec towards him into a deep kiss. Alec moaned as Magnus explored his mouth with his tongue while moving his hips to meet with Alec’s thrusts. Magnus shifted Alec slightly and thrusted against the shadowhunter’s prostate, smirking when Alec screamed in pleasure. Before Alec knew it, he was coming together with Magnus. Exhausted, Alec fell forwards onto Magnus’ chest, unable to even move off of Magnus’ cock.

Magnus lifted Alec off of him and used his magic to clean the both of them off before tucking Alec in next to him. “Rest my pet, you’ve earned it,” whispered Magnus as Alec closed his eyes. Knowing he still had a Downworld to run, Magnus reluctantly got up and dressed himself. Locking the door behind him, Magnus instructed Elias to guard the room and to tend to the shadowhunter when he woke.

“Somebody had a good night,” said Raphael when they met in his office.

“I could say the same about you Rafa,” said Magnus, smiling at his old friend, “And for the record, it was an even better morning.”

“You both are ridiculous,” scolded Ragnor, “I still can’t believe you made the Clave give you the Lightwood boy.”

“I agree with Ragnor,” said Tessa, “Alec had nothing to do with what happened to Imasu. It isn’t fair for you to take it out on him.”

“Would y’all relax? Magnus isn’t going to hurt him. That boy is about to become Prince Consort of Hell,” said Raphael.

“Actually,” said Magnus, “Hold off on the ceremony. We had a few issues last night.”

“Meaning…” said Raphael, motioning for Magnus to elaborate.

“Alexander told me he would rather be my slave than my consort and spat at my face. So I told him that I would be treating him like my slave instead of consort until he learned my rules. We can have the ceremony when I finish with his training. Although he was very obedient this morning so it’s probably not going to take very long.”

“What kind of rules?” asked Tessa.

“Just the basic ones for slaves. Calling me master, not disrespecting me, following instructions, etc.,” replied Magnus, shrugging his shoulders.

Tessa sighed and said, “Magnus, I know you had that kind of relationship with Imasu and I have nothing against it. I know most Downworlders are into that kind of lifestyle. But you met Imasu at a BDSM club and he willingly became you submissive before being your consort. I don’t know if forcing your rules on Alec is a good idea. He was raised a warrior”

“Trust me Tessa, Alec can be very submissive. He wasn’t raised a warrior. He was raised as a Clave soldier. Obeying is all he’s ever done.”

“Fine. But go easy on him please? He’s Cecily’s descendent which makes him my family,” said Tessa.

“I won’t cause him any actual harm Tessa. I just scared him a little so that he would listen to me in the future,” said Magnus.

“Ok,” said Tessa, resigned.

“How is your mundane, Rafa?” asked Magnus.

“Fledgling,” said Raphael.

“So you really turned him?” asked Magnus.

“Yes, I couldn’t help it. He is so amazing, the perfect sub,” said Raphael.

“Huh, a submissive fledgling. You’re going to have your hands full. Just do me a favor and keep him on a short leash,” said Magnus, “We don’t need him running back to Valentine’s daughter with any of our secrets.”

“Oh don’t worry, my Simon won’t be running back to that red-head. He’s been subbing for me for months now. He willingly went to the DuMort with me and knew what he was getting into. And unlike your shadowhunter, my fledgling has subbed before,” said Raphael.

“Bring him over later today. Maybe it’ll do Alexander some good to speak with one of his friends,” said Magnus.

“Sure,” said Raphael, “Although I didn’t get the impression that they were friends.”

***

When Alec woke for the second time that morning, he was confused. The bed was empty and Magnus was nowhere in sight. Alec climbed out of the bed and immediately regretted the decision when he tried to walk. Ignoring the pain, Alec limped over to the door and tried to open the door, frowning when he realized it was locked. Just as he was limping back to the bed, the door opened and a warlock with black wings and webbed fingers stepped into the room before quickly shutting and locking the door with his magic.

“Mr. Lightwood, my name is Elias and I am the Prince’s personal assistant. He is currently in a meeting with his advisors and has asked me to take care of you while he is busy. Are you hungry?” asked Elias.

“Uh…kind of,” said Alec.

“I will go prepare something,” said Elias. Before he stepped back into the hall, Elias turned around and said, “Try taking a hot bath, it should help with the soreness. The bathroom is the door to your right. I will be back shortly.”

Deciding to take Elias’ advice, Alec walked slowly to the bathroom and drew himself a bath. Alec sat in the water as he attempted to process everything the warlock had done to him. He was starting to wish he hadn’t let his pride get in the way when the warlock had given him a choice between consort and slave. He had refused to cooperate because he thought he would be able to preserve some form of dignity. Now he wanted to laugh at himself for being naive enough to think that Magnus couldn’t break him. He was beginning to see that Magnus might’ve been a lot kinder had he just cooperated from the start. Instead, Magnus was being cruel to him to prove a point and Alec had ended up having to obey Magnus anyways. Alec blushed at the thought of riding Magnus that morning. He hadn’t wanted to but Magnus had proven that refusals resulted in dire consequences. Knowing that he had no other choice, Alec resigned himself to obeying Magnus. There was nothing for him to fight for since the Clave had abandoned him and resisting would only cause himself more pain. If he could just keep Magnus happy, maybe things would be easier for him. All he had to do was live by Magnus’ rules. 

He was relaxing in the hot water with his eyes closed when he heard the bedroom door open. Thinking it was Elias, Alec didn’t move. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Alec’s eyes flew open. Seeing Magnus step in caused Alec to sit frozen in the tub.

“Enjoying yourself Pet?” asked Magnus, eyes traveling all over Alec’s naked body.

“M..master!” exclaimed Alec as he attempted to cover himself up with his hands.

“I brought you some breakfast, come on,” said Magnus, grabbing a bathrobe. When Alec didn’t move, Magnus said, “Need I remind you what Rule 5 is?” 

Alec hastily stepped out of the bathtub and slipped into the bathrobe that Magnus handed him. Magnus placed an arm around his waist and led him into a chair next to a table full of food.

“Eat, my Pet, you must be starving. Especially after all the energy we used this morning,” said Magnus as he piled food onto Alec’s plate. Alec immediately started scarfing down the food, having just realized how hungry he really was. 

“After you finish eating, you will get dressed and Elias will take you down to the dungeons,” said Magnus, watching Alec’s reaction carefully. Alec, for his part, didn’t disappoint. He dropped the fork he had been using and looked at Magnus in shock. “My consort shares my bedroom with me and rules by my side. Slaves stay in the dungeons and earn their keep. If I want you again, I will summon you. Otherwise, you will serve my generals and advisors. I am the only person you will refer to as Master, but the other rules will still apply. If I hear of any disobedience, I will send you to the closest Downworld whore house I can find. I’ve sure Downworlders would line up for the chance to fuck a shadowhunter. And a Lightwood no less. How many enemies do you think your parents have accumulated while they were in the Circle?”

Alec’s lips trembled as tears began streaming down his face. He had thought that Magnus would go easier on him if he followed his rules. He had tried so hard to be obedient for Magnus this morning but now the warlock was throwing him out like he was yesterday’s trash. And by the sounds of it, he was about to become a whore for Magnus’ inner circle.

“Please Master,” begged Alec. He could barely handle giving himself to Magnus. He would rather die than to be whored out to whoever Magnus wanted. Knowing he had to convince Magnus to keep him, Alec slipped out of the chair and onto his knees, “Please don’t send Pet away, Master. Pet can be good. Pet will do better.”

Magnus looked at the shadowhunter as he continued to cry and beg. He felt slightly guilty for making his pet so distraught but he had to drive the lesson home. Of course he didn’t actually intend to send his pet anywhere. And he certainly wasn’t going to share him with anybody. He would castrate anyone who even thought about it.

“You chose this remember? I offered to make you my consort and you spit on my face,” said Magnus evenly.

“Pet didn’t know better. Please, Pet wants to stay with Master,” cried Alec. Magnus didn’t say anything and continued to watch the now inconsolable shadowhunter. Getting desperate, Alec reached forwards and unzipped Magnus’ jeans. It wasn’t until Alec had taken out his cock that Magnus recovered from his shock enough to stop Alec. Tucking himself back in, Magnus reached down and helped Alec back into the chair. He had only meant to scare Alec a little but it looked like he had gone too far.

“Shh my pet, stop crying,” said Magnus, “You can stay.”

Alec looked up at Magnus with hope in his eyes, “Really Master?”

“Yes. But this is your last chance Pet. You were very good for me this morning, which is why I’m giving you this chance. If you disrespect me the way you did last night again, I will not hesitate to send you to the dungeons. Are we clear?” asked Magnus.

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” said Alec.

Conjuring a handkerchief, Magnus dabbed at Alec’s eyes to dry his tears. “Hush now Pet, I have you,” said Magnus, “Do you think you’re up to finishing your meal?”

“I’m not really hungry anymore Master,” sniffed Alec.

“It’s okay,” said Magnus, clearing the table with a flick of his wrist, “Let’s get you dressed. I have another meeting to attend and I want you with me.”

***

Magnus keeps a possessive arm wrapped around Alec as they walk to his office. The warlock glared at anyone who even glanced at his shadowhunter. When they reached his office, he turned to look at Alec.

“This is my office. My advisors and bodyguards will be inside. Rule 7, you do not speak unless spoken to when we are in public,” said Magnus, looking at Alec expectantly.

“Rule 7, Pet will not speak unless spoken to when in public,” said Alec, looking at his feet. 

“Good little nephilim. If you were my consort I would want you next to me during meetings. For now, I want you to stay in the side room. When we go inside, it will be the door to the left of my desk,” said Magnus, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Alec looks around briefly for the door and after a nod from Magnus, goes into the attached room. After closing the door, Alec looked around and stopped in his tracks when he spotted Simon sitting on the couch.

“Simon?” asked Alec, “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Alec,” said Simon, smiling brightly at him, “Raphael brought me here on the warlock’s orders. Something about a friendly face for you.”

“A friendly face? You mean he had you kidnapped?” asked Alec, shocked.

“What? No. He didn’t tell you? Raphael and I have been seeing each other for awhile. He turned me last night,” said Simon.

“Turned…You’re a vampire?” asked Alec. Simon blurred over to Alec as proof. “Let’s sit down and I’ll tell you everything.”

“How did this happen Simon?” asked Alec, “I thought you were in love with Clary.”

“Not for a long time. I came to realize that she’s more like a sister to me,” said Simon.

“And Raphael? He’s Mag..Master’s bodyguard right?” asked Alec, confused as to what he should call Magnus. The warlock hadn’t been clear if he needed to address him as Master if he wasn’t in the room. 

“Yeah, we met at Pandemonium during their leather theme night. We’ve been together since,” said Simon.

“Wait, so you’re his…” said Alec, not sure what to call it.

“Submissive, yes,” replied Simon, showing off his collar. Seeing Alec’s confused expression, Simon elaborated, “I’d done a few scenes and enjoyed it so I went to Pandemonium hoping to meet someone. I met Rafa and the rest as they say, is history.”

“But I don’t understand, why would you want to submit to someone?” asked Alec.

“I like knowing that there’s somebody to take care of me. Not having to make decisions,” said Simon, “And I’ve been watching you Alec. You feel the most comfortable when you have rules to follow. Breaking rules with Jace drives you crazy. What’s that shadowhunter motto you’re always saying? The Law is hard but it is the Law? You take that saying to the next level.”

“No,” said Alec, “What you have with your vampire is different.”

“Is it? Look, Raphael told me how you ended up here and I know it’s hard for you. But keep an open mind,” said Simon.

“I’m so confused,” said Alec, curling himself into a ball.

“I know it’s difficult right now. What with him basically kidnapping you and all. But maybe you can make the best of the situation,” said Simon, “Do you need me to get him?”

“No!” exclaimed Alec, not wanting to interrupt the meeting.

“Okay, but it’s fine for you to need him nearby. You’re new to this and was probably overwhelmed with a lot,” said Simon, “Do you have any questions for me?”

“What is it like for you with Raphael? You don’t call him Master,” said Alec.

“Not in public anyways. Rafa is a very private person,” said Simon, “Doms don’t all have the same rules. So I’m sure some of the ones that Bane gave you will be different from Rafa’s. Rafa can be very strict and demanding but he’s also very fair. I’m sure Bane is too.”

“He scares me Simon,” whispered Alec, unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Look, I’ve only met Bane a few times, but from what Rafa tells me, he’s not a bad person. He won’t hurt you. The way I see it, you don’t really have much of a choice except to submit to him. Why not just accept it?” said Simon. The vampire then wrapped an arm around Alec and let the Shadowhunter lay his head on his shoulders as he cried. The two eventually dozed off in that position.

Magnus and Raphael walked into the room hours later to find Alec sleeping in Simon’s arms. Magnus could see that Alec had been crying again. Exchanging looks with his friend, he motioned for the vampire to wake his fledgling.

“Si, it’s time to go home,” said Raphael.

Alec jolted awake when he heard the vampire’s voice. He looked up at Magnus in fear when he realized that he had fallen asleep in Simon’s arms. Scrambling to get out of Simon’s arms, Alec instinctively slid to his knees.

“I’m sorry Master!” exclaimed Alec as he started to hyperventilate. He had just managed to convince Magnus not to whore him out this morning and here he had fallen asleep in someone else’s arms mere hours later. 

“It’s okay Pet,” said Magnus, “Shh, breathe. I know you and Simon are just friends. That’s why I asked for him to stay with you while I was in meetings. I’m not upset, I promise.” Gathering the shaking shadowhunter into his arms, Magnus nodded at Raphael before carrying Alec out of the room bridal style. When he reached his room, Magnus placed the shadowhunter on the bed, sitting up. He snapped his fingers and a tray of finger foods appeared on the bed. Magnus smiled when Alec played along and let the warlock feed him.

“Such a good Pet,” cooed Magnus as he stroked Alec’s hair. 

“There’s something we need to discuss,” said Magnus. Alec looked up at him in fear, not sure what Magnus was talking about. “The treaty went into effect today but a few incidents happened. The Clave has requested a meeting tomorrow to discuss things on neutral grounds in an open field. I don’t think the Clave will pull anything, but I don’t want to take any chances, so you will be going with me. Is that going to be a problem?” 

“N..n..no, Master,” said Alec quietly. He couldn’t exactly tell Magnus that he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to see the people that had betrayed him so completely. He also didn’t want his fellow shadowhunters to see him cater to the Prince of Hell’s every whim. Then there was the fact that the Clave had killed Magnus’ last consort. Alec didn’t want to think about what the Clave would do if they got their hands on him.

“When I ask you a question, I expect an honest answer,” said Magnus, giving Alec a hard look.

“I’m sorry Master. I just..don’t want them to..see me like this,” stuttered Alec, afraid that he had upset the warlock again.

“And what’s wrong with the way you are right now? So beautifully submissive for me,” said Magnus, stroking Alec’s cheek.

“They’ll call me weak. And what if they take me back?” asked Alec, “There’s no place for me there anymore. They betrayed me.”

“You are the strongest person I know Pet. And I won’t let them take you from me, but you’re right to worry about the Clave. They’ve proven that they can’t be trusted. Which is why, I prepared this for you,” said Magnus. Waving his hand, a large jewelry box appeared. Opening it, Magnus revealed a soft leather collar. A small metal tag stamped with the words “Property of Magnus Bane” hung from the center. He then opened the buckle to show Alec that the inside was lined with a layer of velvet for comfort. “I personally casted protection and tracking spells on this. Once I put this on, only I can remove it. It will protect you and let me find you if the Clave tries anything. It will also let the Downworld know that you are mine. Nobody, Nephilim or Downworlder, will dare to touch you while you wear this. What do you say Pet? Will you wear my collar?”

Alec stared at the offending piece of jewelry. As humiliating as it would be, he knew he couldn’t decline it. Declining would mean a one way ticket to the dungeons. And Alec had sworn he would keep the warlock happy so that he wouldn’t be whored out. Refusing now would be counterproductive. “Y..yes Master.”

“Excellent,” said Magnus, smiling widely. He quickly placed the collar on his pet’s neck and secured it. He added his magical signature to the collar when he was done so that nobody would be able to remove it but him. 

***

Alec lifted his head up from where it had been resting on Magnus’ chest when he felt the warlock move. After Magnus had collared him the previous night, the warlock had insisted on multiple rounds of celebratory sex. Four rounds to be exact. By the time Magnus had been satisfied, cum was leaking profusely from Alec’s puffy hole. As if that wasn’t enough, the warlock had summoned a butt plug to keep his cum inside of Alec while they slept. This morning, Magnus had removed the plug and had had Alec ride him. After collapsing on top of Magnus, the worn out shadowhunter had fallen asleep with the warlock still inside of him. Alec felt Magnus shift slightly and realized that the warlock hadn’t bothered to take himself out of Alec while they napped.

“Lilith, you look so beautiful all fucked out. What do you say Pet? Do you think you’re up for one more round? We have half an hour before we have to leave for the meeting with the Clave,” said Magnus, thrusting his hips against Alec’s ass suggestively. Alec whined as Magnus moved his hips in a slow circular motion. Alec was feeling extremely sore from all of the sex and the toy but was too scared to tell Magnus. The warlock was the only thing keeping him from being whored out to the entire Downworld, so if Alec had to bite his lip to get through it, he would.

“Y..yes Master,” said Alec tiredly.

“Aww, is my Pet tired?” asked Magnus, laughing as he flipped them over, “Don’t worry, Master will do all the work.” As he began thrusting in and out of Alec, Magnus wrapped a hand around Alec’s length. Alec writhed on the bed as Magnus continued to thrust against his prostate. When they came together, Alec thought that he would have a reprieve. However, Magnus placed the plug back in, insisting that Alec needed a reminder of who he belonged to during the Clave meeting. “Come on Pet, we need to get dressed and meet Raphael downstairs. You can sleep in the car.”

***

Alec tried to sleep as he curled against Magnus with his head laying on the warlock’s lap while the limo drove them to the meeting. As Magnus pet his hair, Alec shifted uncomfortably every time the butt plug moved. Not only was Alec incredibly sore, but he felt humiliated and dirty. With every bump on the road, Alec could feel Magnus’ seed slosh inside of him.

When they arrived, Magnus helped Alec out of the car and smirked when the shadowhunter had to limp slowly. Pulling the shadowhunter into his arms, Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, “Be a good pet for me today, and I’ll give you a reward. How about a few minutes to speak to your siblings?”

Alec’s eyes widened at what Magnus was offering. He didn’t want to see the Clave or his parents but he desperately needed to speak to Jace and Izzy. He missed them and he needed to tell them not to do anything to jeopardize the treaty.

“Yes Master, I’ll be good,” said Alec, allowing Magnus to wrap an arm around him and guide him to the tent that had been set.

When they entered the tent, Alec immediately spotted his parents and siblings.

“Alec!” exclaimed Izzy as she tried to run towards her brother. Maryse held her back and scolded her. Jace, meanwhile, was being held back by Robert, and 3 other shadowhunters. While his siblings desperately tried to get to him, his parents glared at his collar with barely veiled disgust.

Ignoring his pet’s family, Magnus turned to greet Malachi and Imogen. “Shall we begin?” asked Magnus.Malachi moved to sit at one end of the table while Magnus sat on the other end. Tessa, Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina stood behind Magnus protectively. Alec stood next to him awkwardly, not sure where to go. Deciding to start the meeting off by making the Clave uncomfortable, Magnus pulled Alec into his lap and began to press kisses against Alec’s neck. Alec whined uncomfortably when the plug moved inside him. Embarrassed, Alec stared at the ground, refusing to look anywhere near his family.

Imogen cleared her throat, “Can we begin or are you going to put on a show?” asked Imogen.

“Let’s,” said Magnus, motioning for Imogen to begin.

“So we’re here today to finalize the treaty that was executed the day before yesterday. A few problems have arisen yesterday that needs to be addressed,” said Malachi.

“You mean problems that _you_ need to address,” said Magnus, “I pulled back my troops and instructed all of my people to stop hunting Nephilim. Your shadowhunters were the ones picking fights all around town. If you can’t control them, then this treaty is moot. Of course I’ll still be keeping Alexander, since I did my part and all.”

Alec felt his heart drop into his stomach. It was his siblings. He just knew it was them. They must’ve been looking for him.

“They have been reprimanded and it won’t be happening again,” said Imogen.

“I have eight severely injured werewolves from the attack on Hunter’s Moon alone,” sneered Magnus, “So you’ll have to excuse me for not just taking your word for it. I want names.”

“Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, and Clary Fairchild,” sighed Malachi, knowing that Magnus would find out anyways. 

Magnus recognized the names instantly. They were his Pet’s siblings and friend. He looked down at his Pet and saw that he was shaking. Raphael had told him all about how protective his Pet was of his siblings. His poor Pet must be worried sick right now. A plan forming in his mind, he placed a warning hand on his Pet’s thigh and looked back at the Inquisitor.

“They’ll be coming with me,” said Magnus.

“This is outrageous. You already have the eldest Lightwood boy,” screamed Malachi.

“Yes, as retribution for what you did to Imasu. This is for the uncalled for attack on an innocent pack of werewolves just trying to get a drink,” said Magnus, “Consider this a warning Malachi. I agreed to peace, but if there is even one more attack, we go back to war. I’ll be taking those three idiots with me as a warning to the rest of your kind. I can’t just let something like this slide. I will release them when they have redeemed themselves”

“No!” cried Robert, “I won’t let you take anymore of my children you lothario.”

Magnus laughed loudly at Robert’s comment. “I have no interest whatsoever in those three. Alexander is more than enough for me. They will be responsible for nursing the injured back to health and rebuilding the places they destroyed.” He felt Alexander breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Fine. Herondale, Lightwood, Fairchild, you will be leaving with Bane,” said Malachi, motioning for soldiers to step in if the three refused. Surprisingly, the group handed over their weapons and followed Ragnor out of the tent.

“Let’s hope this is the last time we need to meet,” said Magnus, moving Alec off of his lap to get up. He kept a bruising grip on Alec’s waist as they walked back to the car, afraid the shadowhunter would try to run. 

“You were such a good pet for me in there for not trying to run or help your siblings. As I promised, you will get your reward when we get back to the mansion.”

“Thank you Master,” mumbled Alec as he walked gingerly towards the car. 

When they got into the extended limo, Magnus saw that Ragnor had bound the three shadowhunters to their seats with a spell. The blonde shadowhunter was glaring daggers at Magnus. Smirking at Jace, Magnus pulled Alec into his lap. After the fifth time Alec squirmed in his seat on Magnus’ lap, attempting to find a comfortable position, Magnus bit Alec’s earlobe lightly.

“If you keep creating friction like that, I’m going to have a problem. A problem that will require you fixing it in front of your siblings,” whispered Magnus.

Alec’s eyes went impossibly wide as he tried to get off of Magnus’ lap. Magnus laughed and gathered the shadowhunter back into his arms.

“Relax pet, I’m just kidding. I wouldn’t do that to you when you’ve been so good for me all day. Now stop moving and go to sleep. I know you’re tired,” said Magnus.

For the rest of the ride, Alec kept his head firmly pressed into the crook of Magnus’ neck the entire ride, not wanting to face his sibling. When the limo arrived at his mansion, Magnus ordered Raphael to take the three shadowhunters to his office.

Magnus took his Pet back to his room and led the shadowhunter into the bathroom. After ordering his pet to strip, he had him get on all fours in the shower. Carefully, Magnus removed the plug and tossed it aside. He pressed one finger into his pet’s leaking hole causing the shadowhunter to whine as more of Magnus’ seed gushed out. Taking out his finger, he repositioned Alec so that he was sitting and filled the tub with warm water.

“I’m going to give you a choice. We need to clean you out, it’s not good for my seed to be in you for too long. Either I do it for you or I go meet with your siblings while you do it yourself,” said Magnus.

“Pet will do it,” said Alec, face turning bright red.

“Okay. I want you to make sure to clean yourself thoroughly. I take your health very seriously Pet, so if I find even one trace of my seed in you tonight, you will not walk for a week. Be thorough and we won’t have any problems. Ragnor will be waiting outside the room to take you to my office when you are finished. Oh and don’t worry about the collar, it’s water proof,” said Magnus.

“Yes, Master,” whispered Alec.

Once he heard the door shut, Alec reached for the soap and began to lather himself in it. He tentatively put one soapy finger at his entrance and slowly pushed in, wincing in pain at how sensitive his hole was. Using his fingers, Alec painstakingly scooped out all of Magnus’ cum. His hole was throbbing by the time he was done. Feeling disgusting and completely humiliated for sitting in a tub of water mixed with Magnus’ cum, Alec emptied the tub and took a quick shower. Just before he stepped out of the tub, he pressed a finger into himself to make sure he had gotten all of it out, ignoring the pain. He didn’t want to give Magnus an excuse for punishing him. After getting dressed, Alec opened the door to find Ragnor waiting.

“Wait right here,” said Ragnor when they reached Magnus’ office. Ragnor knocked and walked in, leaving Alec by himself in the hallway.

“Well well, what do we have here? I thought I smelled Nephilim,” said a sickly sweet voice. Alec looked up to see a beautiful blonde vampire glaring daggers at him, “You must be Magnus’ new fucktoy. I’m Camille.”

Remembering Magnus’ rule about respecting his people, Alec chose to stay quiet, hoping that the blonde would go away. He couldn’t afford to piss off Magnus now that the warlock had his siblings as well.

“Ignore me all you want, but you won’t stay on that high horse for long. Magnus will tire of you soon, he always does. I don’t see what’s so special about you, but I guess I’ll find out when he removes that collar,” said Camille smirking, “Enjoy being Magnus’ flavor of the month while you can shadowhunter.”

The door started opening and Camille blurred away, leaving Alec in shock. Not having seen Camille, Ragnor motioned for Alec to go inside.

***

“Where is Alec you monster!” exclaimed Izzy as soon as Magnus stepped into his office.

“He’s taking a…much needed shower,” smirked Magnus.

Not thinking, Jace charged at Magnus even though he didn’t have a seraph blade on him. With a flick of his wrist, Magnus had Jace flat on his back. Shaking his head, Magnus conjured three chairs and forced the group of shadowhunters to sit in them.

“You do realize that you, your siblings, and your girlfriend are all at my mercy right?” asked Magnus, “Think about that before you do anything else to jeopardize your situation anymore than you already have.”

“What do you want with us?” asked Clary.

“Honestly? Nothing. You’re only here for my Pet’s benefit,” said Magnus.

“He’s not yours and he certainly isn’t a pet!” screamed Jace, thrashing against the invisible ropes holding him to the chair.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes. You can ask him if you don’t believe me, but he’s agreed to be mine,” said Magnus, “In the mean time, I’ll give you a brief synopsis. I don’t know what your parents told you, but Alexander was given to me as part of the peace treaty. Essentially, it’s retribution for the Clave’s killing of my last consort. The Clave lured him to Idris to knock him out and brought him to me.”

“The Clave wouldn’t do that!” exclaimed Izzy, tears streaming down her face.

“Let him go! Take me. You just want someone to take our your frustrations on for what the Clave did to your consort. Let Alec go,” cried Jace, “Please.”

“I have no interest in you blondie,” sneered Magnus, “You don’t hold a candle to my Alexander. And besides, I’m looking for a consort, not a whipping boy.”

Ragnor opened the door and walked in. After a brief hushed conversation, Ragnor opened the door again and Alec walked in after him. Alec saw his siblings but willed himself not to look. Before Alec could decide where to stand, Magnus walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Did you clean yourself out properly?” whispered Magnus quietly in Alec’ ear. The shadowhunter’s face turned bright red as he quietly mumbled a “yes master.”

“You have 15 minutes my Pet,” said Magnus as he walked out of the room with Ragnor. Before he shut the door, he unbound the group and warned them not to do anything stupid.

“Alec!” exclaimed Izzy as she ran to hug her brother, closely followed by Jace and even Clary.

“Are you okay? We’ve been so worried about you brother,” said Jace, refusing to let go of his parabatai.

“What were you thinking attacking Mas..Magnus’ territory after the treaty?” scolded Alec.

“We wanted answers Alec. The Clave just said that he had taken you. We couldn’t let you stay here!” said Clary.

“What did he do to you Alec?” asked Izzy softly. Alec turned his head away from his sister, not wanting to look Izzy in the eye. The light caught on the tag of Alec’s collar and Izzy gasped when she read it. She felt her heart break. She couldn’t believe what the warlock had done to her sweet, innocent big brother.

“We won’t judge you Alec, whatever happened, you did it because you had to. We won’t judge you for trying to survive,” said Jace, eyeing the collar Alec was wearing.

Alec looked at the floor and took a deep breath before he launched into the story. Leaving out a few of the more explicit details, Alec told them everything. He told them about Magnus’ offer, the choice and repercussions of Alec’s decision, the rules, and the collar. “I know you must think that I’m weak but I just couldn’t,” said Alec, crying as he told of how he had had to beg to not be taken to the dungeons. “It was hard enough with Magnus, I didn’t want to be given to his friends. I couldn’t defy him.”

Pulling her brother into another hug, Izzy said, “You’re not weak Alec. Giving in to Bane doesn’t make you weak. You did what you had to do. There was no other choice.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay Alec,” said Jace, “I kept feeling fear and pain through our parabatai rune and was worried sick. That’s why we trashed Hunter’s Moon.”

“Jace if he lets you go, you can’t come looking for me again. You have to let this go. You guys won’t be so lucky next time,” said Alec desperately. He may not be able to save himself, but he sure as hell was going to save his siblings.

“We won’t leave you big brother!” exclaimed Izzy.

“I’ll be fine Iz, I promise,” said Alec, “He’s been nice since the first night. As long as I don’t go against him, I’ll be fine.”

Before his siblings could reply, the door opened and Magnus returned with Ragnor and Catarina.

“Time’s up, Pet,” said Magnus, watching Alec to see if he would rebel after spending time with his siblings. Giving his siblings one last hug, he walked over to stand next to Magnus. He let Magnus pull him into a searing kiss before settling in his lap. 

“Alright shadowhunters, as I told the Clave, you will nurse the werewolves back to health and rebuild Hunter’s Moon,” said Magnus, “You will report to Catarina in the mornings to help her in the infirmary. In the afternoons, Ragnor will take you to the bar where you will help with the reconstruction. I do not want to see any of you wandering the halls without supervision. That means if you’re not in the infirmary or the bar, then I expect you to be back in your cells in the dungeons.”

When he heard that his siblings would be taken to the dungeons, Alec squirmed in his seat in Magnus’ lap. “Master, please don’t se..“ began Alec.

“Hush my pet. Have you forgotten about Rule 7 already? I promised you once that I would leave your siblings alone if you were good for me and I don’t break my promises. I have already declared that they are off limits. Nobody will be touching them,” said Magnus. “Ragnor, Catarina, take them to their cells. They can start working tomorrow.”

With one last look at their brother, Izzy and Jace allowed themselves to be led out of the room. Once the door was shut, Alec began to tremble. He knew he had broken one of Magnus’ rules and that the warlock would probably punish him.

“Get up, I want you to bend over my desk,” said Magnus. Not wanting to irritate the warlock even more, Alec quickly followed his instructions. Magnus walked up behind Alec and pulled the shadowhunter’s pants down. “Now, why are you being punished pet?”

“Be..be.because Pet..spoke..out of..turn,” stuttered Alec.

“I’m not an unreasonable master. I know Pet was just worried about his siblings. But I can’t let an infraction slide, so I will go easy on you just this once. In the future if you break one of my rules, the consequences will be a lot more severe than the 10 spankings I’m going to give you. You will count each one, Are we clear?” asked Magnus.

“Yes, Master,” said Alec.

*SMACK* “One,” said Alec, wincing from the pain. He hadn’t thought that it would hurt much, but he had neglected the fact that Magnus had fucked him over a half dozen times in the past 24 hours and that his ass was already beyond sensitive.

*SMACK* “T..two.”

*SMACK* “Thr.eeee.”

*SMACK* “Fo..our.”

*SMACK* “Fi..ive.”

*SMACK* “Si..siix.”

*SMACK* “AAH Seeeeven,” screamed Alec, as he began to cry.

*SMACK* “AAAH..Ei..ei..eight.”

*SMACK* “AH..Ni..Nii..niine.”

“Last one pet, you’ve been so good for me,” whispered Magnus, before bringing down his hand hard.

*SMACK* “AAAAAAAAHTe..Ten,” screamed Alec. The shadowhunter was sobbing uncontrollably. His ass had been hurting from the sex and plug, but now it felt like it was on fire.

“You did very well, my pet,” said Magnus, frowning when Alec continued to cry. Helping Alec stand back up, Magnus turned him around and lifted Alec’s chin up, “Shh, it’s over now, Pet. It was only ten. What’s wrong?”

“It h..hurts,” sobbed Alec, shaking as he struggled to stand straight.

Furrowing his brow, Magnus turned his pet back around and had him bend over again. “It’s okay Pet, Master just wants to take a look,” said Magnus. The red from the spankings had already began to fade. Magnus ran his hands over the flesh, confirming that he hadn’t broke skin. Spankings hurt, but ten shouldn’t have been enough for a shadowhunter to be this distraught. Carefully spreading Alec’s cheeks, Magnus immediately noticed how raw and puffy his Pet’s entrance was. His cum must’ve covered it up earlier when he had removed the toy. Magnus cursed himself for being negligent in checking his pet for injuries. Ignoring Alec’s whines, Magnus pulled Alec’s pants and boxers back on.

“Shh, my Pet. I know it hurts. I promise to take care of you when we get back to my room,” said Magnus, “Can you walk?”

Alec wanted to say yes, but it really did hurt. And if Magnus saw Alec struggling, he would know that Alec had lied. So Alec replied, “No, Master.”

“Would you like me to carry you back?” asked Magnus.

“Please Master,” whispered Alec.

Magnus lifted the Shadowhunter into his arms. Using his magic, he opened the door and walked down the hallway. Alec once again hid his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck, too embarrassed to face anyone. When they reached his room, Magnus carefully laid his pet face down on the bed and walked into the bathroom to draw a bath. He dug through his cabinet for a pain relief potion and emptied the bottle into the water. Walking back into the room, Magnus picked up Alec and placed him in the tub before filling it with warm water and a potion.

“I’m going to step out for just a minute. The warm water and potion should help with some of the soreness,” said Magnus. The warlock stepped out of his room and took out his phone.

“Why are you calling me at this time?” asked Raphael when he picked up the phone on the first ring, “Don’t you have an angel to train?”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about. I think I hurt him,” said Magnus.

“Hurt him how? Did you punish him too hard?” asked Raphael. “You’re not usually heavy-handed with your subs.”

“No, I spanked him ten times with my hand for speaking without permission,” said Magnus.

“That doesn’t sound bad at all. Hell I would’ve given Si twenty,” said Raphael. “How could you have hurt him with ten spankings?”

“I may have been a bit overzealous last night when he agreed to let me collar him. I took him four times last night and twice more this morning. I also kept him plugged all of last night and most of today. I only took it out after we got back from the meeting,” said Magnus, “Rafa, when I say he’s hurt, I mean that after the spanking I just gave him, he was shaking in pain and crying. He couldn’t even walk; I had to carry him back to my room.”

Magnus rolled his eyes when he heard the vampire burst out laughing, “Sorry, it’s not really a laughing matter, but everything makes sense now! I was wondering why the boy looked so uncomfortable in the car. I thought it was because his siblings were watching him while he was in your lap, but I didn’t realize you had him wearing a plug. Anyways, back to the serious part. Six times Magnus? What on earth were you thinking? No wonder the poor boy is in pain!”

“I wasn’t. I was so obsessed with getting him to agree to be my consort that I fucked up,” said Magnus.

“Have you checked for tears?” asked Raphael.

“Not yet. I have him soaking in a bath with a muscle relaxant potion right now. I will after I stop at Cat’s for some healing balm,” said Magnus.

“Please tell me you’re dropping the slave nonsense,” said Raphael, “You weren’t fooling anybody. He’s been your consort in all but name. All of your threats were empty and we all knew it.”

“I was going to drop it soon anyways, but I’ll tell him. Have Ragnor make preparations for the ceremony and announcements. We’ll do it tomorrow afternoon,” said Magnus.

“Try not to fuck him another half a dozen times between now and the ceremony. You’re a powerful immortal warlock and he’s a very breakable shadowhunter until you share your immortality with him,” said Raphael, “Seriously though, how did he even keep up with you?”

“I may or may not have encouraged him to draw a stamina rune on himself,” said Magnus.

“You gave him his stele back?” demanded Raphael, “Damn it Magnus!”

“Just for that one rune. It’s still locked in my safe along with his bow and arrows. Stop worrying so much Rafa, people might start to think you care about me,” said Magnus.

“You _would_ be the one to give your shadowhunter sub his stele back for more sex,” scoffed Raphael, “Now if you’re done, I have to get back to my fledgling. I think I’ve kept him tied up long enough.”

“Thanks Rafa,” said Magnus.

***

Magnus returned to the bathroom and quickly helped Alec dry off before carrying him back to the bed. Using magic, he covered his fingers in lube before slowly inserting a finger into Alec’s hole slowly. 

“It’s okay Pet, I’m only checking for tears. It’ll be over in a second,” whispered Magnus. When he was satisfied that there weren’t any tears, he removed his finger. He then took out the jar that Catarina had given him, unscrewing the lid.

“This is a healing balm that I had Cat make for you,” said Magnus. He began to smear a generous amount on Alec’s cheeks, careful not to apply too much pressure. Using more of the balm, he began working the medicine into Alec’s abused hole slowly. Alec hissed when he felt the cold balm enter his hole. Even after all the rounds of sex he’d had, he still wasn’t used to having something in him and Magnus’ finger felt uncomfortable. “Shh Pet, this will make it better, I promise.”

When Magnus thought that he had applied enough of the medicine, he closed the jar and placed it on his bedside table. Used to sleeping nude, Magnus began removing his clothes. Alec’s eyes widened when he saw Magnus strip, thinking that he wanted sex again. There was no way he could handle another round with Magnus, his hole felt like it was on fire already. Magnus climbed onto the bed and gathered his pet into his arms. Using his magic, he covered them in a thick layer of blankets.

“I know you think I’m a monster, but I wouldn’t force you to have sex with me right now when you’re obviously in immense pain,” said Magnus. When he felt the shadowhunter freeze, he continued, “We’ll talk more tomorrow, for now, go to sleep.”

When Alec woke up the next day, he noticed that a lot of the pain had subsided. Whatever was in the balm had worked pretty well. Granted he would’ve healed a lot faster if he had been allowed to draw an Iratze. But considering the last time he was allowed his stele was to draw a stamina rune for sex, he didn’t think asking for his stele would be a good idea.

“You’re think too loudly for the crack of dawn,” mumbled Magnus, “Go back to sleep.”

“It’s nearly noon, Master,” said Alec, looking at the clock projected on the ceiling.

“I’m the Prince of Hell, if I say it’s too early, then it’s too early,” said Magnus petulantly, burying his head deeper into his pillow. Alec smiled seeing Magnus like this. He was acting normal and not at all intimidating.

After tossing around for a few minutes, Magnus gave up on falling back asleep. “How are you feeling Pet? Does it still hurt?” asked Magnus.

“Just a little, Master,” said Alec hesitantly, afraid that Magnus would demand sex now that he wasn’t in extreme pain.

“Good, now go get dressed. We’ll talk after breakfast,” said Magnus.

Once Alex had gotten changed and Magnus had finished his makeup, they sat down to eat the breakfast that Elias brought in. When they finished eating, Magnus led Alec over to his couch so they could talk. Magnus studied Alec for a moment before reaching around Alec’s neck and removed the leather collar, intending to replace it with a fancier one during the ceremony. Alec’s reaction was immediate. 

“No! Master please, don’t send Pet to the Dungeons. Pet will do better. Pet won’t complain about the pain anymore, please!” cried Alec, remembering Magnus’ words about the collar protecting him against other Downworlders. Magnus removing it could only mean that he had tired of Alec. Shaking his head at how broken his soon-to-be consort was, Magnus gathered Alec into his arms.

“Shh, my pet. I’m not sending you anywhere. You’re mine and mine alone, I promise. I’m only taking this off so I can put a new one on you. I’ve asked Ragnor to hold your consort ceremony this afternoon. That’s all, I promise,” said Magnus.

“Really?” sniffed Alec. He was at his breaking point already. After being fucked to the point where he literally couldn’t walk without limping, paraded in front of the Clave as a slave, and then spanked, Alec couldn’t handle anything else. Magnus had successfully, purposefully or not, broken him.

“When have I ever lied to you my Pet? And I never want you to hide your pain from me. I need to know these things, Pet. I know we had an unconventional start and you’re new to this, but I promise you, crippling pain should not be a part of this. Why didn’t you tell me you were in pain yesterday morning when I asked if you were up for another round? You could’ve told me then and I would’ve stopped. Be honest with me,” said Magnus, walking back to his chair.

“I..was afraid you would send me to the dungeons if I refused you,” said Alec, looking in his lap. 

“Pet, Alexander, if I had known how uncomfortable you were, I wouldn’t have asked. And I certainly wouldn’t have sent you to the dungeons for being in pain,” said Magnus, “I’m sorry Alexander, I should have been more careful with you and been more watchful of your body’s limits. I was overzealous and took you way too many times after collaring you. You were a virgin just a few days ago. You definitely weren’t ready for so much so soon. And while the punishment was called for, it certainly didn’t help.

Alec stared in shock, wondering if he had misheard or imagined the apology. He may have only known Magnus for a few days, but he had the impression that Magnus never apologized to anyone. Least of all his slave.

“To be honest, I never would’ve sent you there at all. All those threats were empty. I was upset with your refusal to be my consort and became obsessed with the whole slave thing to punish you and to show you what you could’ve had. So instead of slowly introducing the idea of being my sub, I threw you into the deep end and expected you to swim,” said Magnus.

“I don’t understand,” said Alec.

“I was purposefully trying to scare you. To show you how much better you would have it as my consort. But I was never going to follow through with any of the threats even if you didn’t comply,” said Magnus, “After the ceremony, you’ll officially be my consort and will rule the Downworld with me. Most of those rules won’t be necessary anymore, so we’ll have to rewrite them. Why don’t you recite all of them so I know which ones I need to remove.”

“Rule 1, Pet will refer to you as Master. Rule 2, Pet will refer to himself as Pet until Pet has earned his name back. Rule 3, Pet will not attack Master or his people. Pet won’t show Master any disrespect. Rule 4, Pet will kneel when we are alone or when Master says so. Rule 5, Pet will immediately follow every instruction Master gives. Rule 6, Pet will always give Master a verbal response when Master asks Pet something. Rule 7, Pet will not speak unless spoken to when in public,” recited Alec. 

Magnus smiled, his Pet was perfect.“Let’s see…from now on, you only need to call me Master in private. When we’re outside of these rooms, you can call me Magnus. Scratch out Rule 2 completely. Rule 3, 4, and 5 still stands. I can’t have my consort attacking me or my people. Scratch out Rules 6 and 7,” said Magnus.

Alec stared at Magnus. He had spent the last three days clinging to Magnus’ rules like a life line. The rules had been the only thing standing between him and the dungeons. Following the rules had been easy and he had found that he hadn’t minded submitting to the warlock. Magnus was claiming that things would change, but how was Alec supposed to keep him happy if he didn’t have rules to follow? How was he supposed to act? The more Alec thought about the situation, the more panicked he became. Without realizing it, Alec began to hyperventilate.

Magnus got up and pulled Alec back into his arms. “Breathe Alexander. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Pet isn’t..sure how to..act without the rules,” gasped Alec.

Magnus realized what was wrong. When he had pushed Alec into this relationship, the rules had become Alec’s life. Taking half of them out of play was overwhelming the shadowhunter.

“I’m sorry Pet, I didn’t realize you were so attached to the rules already. How about this, we only take out Rule 7 for now, and when you feel comfortable enough, we can take out 2 and 6 slowly. Is that okay?”

“Yes Master,” said Alec, breathing becoming even again.

“Finish your breakfast, I will send Cat in here with your outfit for the ceremony in a bit,” said Magnus.

***

Catarina knocked on the door before walking into the room with a garment bag over her arms. She took out a gold tuxedo and handed it to Alec who raised an eyebrow at her.

“The consort ceremony is the equivalent of a wedding. Magnus probably thought you’d be more comfortable in shadowhunter colors,” said Catarina.

“Thank you,” said Alec, taking the tux into the bathroom. He had just finished changing when he heard voices coming from the bedroom. Confused, Alec stepped out to find Izzy, Jace, and Clary waiting for him.

“What are you guys doing here?” asked Alec, running to his family.

“Alec!” exclaimed Izzy, hugging his brother.

“Bane. We were about to leave for Hunter’s Moon when he stopped us,” said Clary.

“He said he was making you his consort today and thought you’d want your family there,” said Jace, clearly struggling to portray Magnus in any kind of good light.

“What happened to your uh…” said Jace, pointing at Alec’s neck.

“Magnus took it. He said I’d get another one at the ceremony,” Alec said softly, embarrassed about talking to his brother about it.

“Alec,” said Izzy, gripping Alec’s shoulders, “I can’t even begin to imagine what the last four days have been like for you. We won’t ever judge you for anything you had to do. He’s already shown us what he’s capable of. As much as I hate to say this, we can’t save you from this. You said it yourself yesterday that you wish you had taken the warlock’s offer from the beginning so he wouldn’t be so cruel. At least this way, you won’t have to be afraid that he’ll send you to a whore house.”

“Izzy is right. He’s not going to stop..you know. But if becoming his consort means he’ll be nicer to you, I’m all for it,” said Jace.

“Thanks guys,” said Alec.

“We can’t really do anything else, but we’ll always support you,” said Clary.

*Knock*

“Are you ready Alec?” asked Catarina as she opened the door and poked her head in.

“Uh..yeah,” said Alec, taking a deep breath.

“Izzy, Clary, head to the ballroom on the first floor and take a seat. I need to tell Alec and Jace about the ceremony,” said Catarina.

The two girls started walking towards the door when Jace stopped them, “We’re not supposed to wander around without a chaperone.”

“Didn’t Magnus tell you? He’s taken back that order. As long as you three don’t try to leave or harm anyone, you’re free to move about when you’re not helping me and Ragnor,” said Catarina, “And you’ve also been moved to guest quarters on the second floor.”

Jace was conflicted. On one hand he was glad to not have to sleep on cement. But he had no doubt that Magnus had given the orders because of Alec. The thought that he was getting better treatment because the warlock was having his way with his Parabatai made him sick to his stomach. Not wanting to stress out his brother even more, he nodded at Izzy and Clary for them to leave.

“Why do you need Jace?” asked Alec.

“Magnus thought you’d want your parabatai with you, to be your sugenes,” said Catarina.

Seeing that Jace was going to argue about the comparison to a Shadowhunter wedding, Alec grabbed his parabatai’s arm and gave him a look. He needed Jace by his side for this. He couldn’t afford for the blonde to piss off Catarina.

“So what’s going to happen?” asked Alec.

“It’ll be pretty similar to a wedding. You and Jace will walk in from the double doors. When you reach the end of the aisle, Jace will stand off to the right side. Magnus and a few of his friends will be on the left. Alec, you will stand next to Magnus and then Ragnor will ask for your vows. Magnus goes first, then you will go. After the vows, Magnus will ask you to kneel so he can collar you. After the collaring, there will be a reception. Any questions?” asked Catarina.

The thought of having to kneel publicly made Alec’s face red. He had frankly gotten used to kneeling for Magnus in private, but he’d never done it in front of other people before. Jace, too was red in the face, although his was from anger. 

“I’ll be fine Jace,” whispered Alec, “We agreed I would do this, remember?”

“But..”

“No, I’m going to do this,” said Alec, “Catarina, what vows will I be reading?”

“Oh, I almost forgot. Here, you just need to read off of the note card,” said Catarina, handing Alec a small index card.

***

The parabatais looked at each other for a second before walking though the double doors into the ballroom. The ballroom was filled with thousands of downworlders. Looking around the room, Alec felt like he would faint. Jace gripped his arm tightly for support as the two walked towards Magnus. The warlock was in a gold tuxedo as well, though his had a significant amount of glitter. When they reached the end of the aisle, too soon for Alec’s liking, Jace stepped off to the side. Alec tried not to shake as he stood next to Magnus.

“I would like to thank everyone for coming to witness the collaring of Alec Lightwood,” said Ragnor, “Magnus, if you will please read your vows.”

Turning to look at Alec, Magnus said, “Alexander Lightwood, I take you for my consort. I promise to always remember that your submission is a gift and will treat it as such. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you. From this day forward, I will be your protector and promise to always honor this role.”

Knowing that it was his turn, Alec closed his eyes for a brief second before looking down at the note card clutched in his hands, “Magnus Bane, I take you for my Master. I promise to always remember that my submission is a gift of love to you. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you. I promise to obey you and acknowledge your role as my protector.”

“Will you kneel for me Alexander?” asked Magnus. Alec hesitated for a second before complying, looking at the floor in front of him. Raphael opened a large jewelry box and offered it to Magnus. The warlock took the collar from the box and crouched in front of Alec to show him the new collar. Instead of leather, this one was elegant and subtle. The Platinum ring was studded with small sapphires all around it. Opening the thin collar, Magnus carefully fastened it around Alec’s neck.

“As I place this collar around your neck, I acknowledge and honor your willingness to serve me as my loving consort,” said Magnus.

“I accept this collar fully,” said Alec.

“You now belong to me,” said Magnus.

“I now belong to you, Master,” said Alec. Smiling, Magnus helps Alec to his feet.

Ragnor then moved his hands around in the air quickly and mumbled in a language that Alec had never heard before. A bright blue cloud of magic coming from Magnus surrounded Alec before disappearing. The overflow of magical energy meant to give him immortality caused Alec to be sway with dizziness. Magnus quickly wrapped an arm around the shadowhunter and smiled encouragingly.

“I now present to you the Prince of Hell and his Consort,” said Ragnor. “If you will all step into the next room for the reception. Thank you.” Soon the room was empty except for Magnus, Alec, and the “wedding party.”

“Are you alright darling? You look a little pale,” said Magnus as he began fussing over Alec.

“Gee, I wonder why,” snarked Jace. Alec’s horrified look shut him up.

“I’m fine, Master,” mumbled Alec.

Magnus wanted to remind Alec that he could call him by his name in public, but thought better of it when he remembered the shadowhunter’s breakdown earlier that day. Instead, Magnus smiled brightly at Alec and said, “Since I’m sure you have no interest in a reception filled with downworlders you don’t know, we can have dinner in our rooms. Go say goodbyes to your siblings for now.”

“Thank you, Master,” said Alec. He really was grateful that Magnus was letting him skip the reception. Walking over to his siblings, he quickly hugged them before returning to stand at Magnus’ side. The two walked towards Magnus’ room with the warlock’s arm planted firmly around Alec’s waist. When they neared their rooms, Magnus picked up Alec bridal style and opened the door with his magic.

“M..master?” asked Alec.

“It’s tradition to carry the bride over the threshold,” said Magnus, laughing.

“I’m not a bride!” exclaimed Alec as he began to struggle before he realized what he was doing and froze completely. He looked at Magnus in fear but the warlock continued to smile. With a playful smirk, Magnus dropped Alec on the bed.

“I know you’re not. I was just trying to lighten the mood Pet. Relax,” said Magnus, “Elias will be here soon with dinner.”

“I’m going to go wash off my makeup. In the mean time I want you to put some more of that healing balm on. When you’re done, get changed. You can brush your teeth and stuff after I’m done,” said Magnus, after the two finished eating their dinner in silence.

Once Magnus left the room, Alec went over to the bedside table and picked up the jar of medicine. Hesitantly, he took off his pants and bent himself over the bed. Scooping some of the balm with his finger, he slowly worked the medicine into himself. When he was done, he walked over to the drawer Magnus had pointed at. After he took out a pair of pajamas he stared at it for a moment. It would be the first time in three nights that he wore anything to sleep. Magnus hadn’t previously allowed him any clothes when sleeping. Maybe this meant Magnus would leave him alone again. After changing, Alec stood by the bed, not sure what to do. Magnus hadn’t specified, but Rule 4, which Magnus had kept, said he was supposed to kneel when they were alone. Deciding that it was better safe than sorry, Alec moved to the foot of the bed and kneeled on the floor. As he waited for Magnus, Alec’s fingers started playing with his new collar. It was very different from the leather one Magnus had given him the previous day. For one, this one didn’t have a dog-tag attached to it. It wasn’t uncomfortable per se, but it felt weird.

“Is it uncomfortable?” asked Magnus as he stepped out of the bathroom. Magnus’ face was clean of makeup and he too had changed into pajamas.

“No, Master,” said Alec, quickly moving his hand away from the collar.

“It’s not a rhetorical question. I really do need to know if at any point the collar becomes uncomfortable. I opted to go with a metal one because I thought you’d appreciate the subtleness of it. But they’re not always comfortable,” said Magnus.

“It’s fine, Master,” said Alec. 

“Okay. If it starts to irritate your skin, let me know and I will fix the problem,” said Magnus.

Walking over to Alec, Magnus smiled as he helped Alec to his feet. When Magnus pointed to the bathroom, Alec walked in to get ready for bed. When he finished, Alec walked back into the bedroom where Magnus was already laying in bed. Climbing onto the bed, Alec laid down stiffly next to Magnus. Said warlock turned and gathered the shadowhunter into his arms.

“Sleep Pet, I promise I won’t molest you in your sleep,” said Magnus. When Alec didn’t relax, Magnus sighed. He sat up against the headboard and motioned for Alec to sit up as well.

“Pet, I was going to leave this conversation for tomorrow, but it seems that you won’t be able to sleep until we do. As I said this morning, things will change. Yes, I expect you to submit to me and I will want sex. I won’t deny that. But I would never purposefully hurt you. Nor will I intentionally be cruel to you like I did on our first night. That’s a promise I intend to keep. If you’re in pain or uncomfortable, I need you to let me know. I meant every word I said at the ceremony,” said Magnus. When Alec nodded his head, Magnus continued, “I want us to start using the traffic light system. Green means that you are okay with everything and for me to continue. Yellow means you need me to slow down or change whatever we’re doing. Red means you need me stop everything immediately. If you say red, you have my word that I _will_ stop. I will always respect your safewords and I won’t punish you for using them. I need you to use it if something I’m doing is too much for you. You can use the words when I ask for your color or whenever you feel you need to. Did you get all that?”

“Yes, Master. Green for continue, yellow to slow down, and red for stop,” said Alec. While he appreciated the notion, he wasn’t sure he would ever use the colors. After everything that’s happened, Alec wasn’t sure he could trust Magnus not to retaliate if he stopped what they were doing.

As if reading Alec’s mind, Magnus said, “I expect you to always be honest when I ask for your color. If you don’t safe word out of something and end up injured like you did yesterday, there _will_ be consequences for that. We may have had an unconventional start, but I take your health very seriously, Alexander. Promise me you will use your colors if you need it,” said Magnus, looking Alec in the eyes.

“I promise, Master,” whispered Alec, looking down at his lap.

Lifting Alec’s head, Magnus kissed the shadowhunter deeply. Pulling apart, Magnus asked, “What is your color?”

“Gr..een, Master,” replied Alec.

“And what color would you be if I asked you to take off our clothes and ride me right now?” asked Magnus.

Alec’s breath caught at the question. The balm had helped a great deal but he was still sore enough for sex to be uncomfortable. He prayed to Raziel that Magnus wasn’t playing tricks with him. “R..r..red, Master,” said Alec.

“Good answer,” said Magnus, “Not that I would’ve actually demanded sex from you if you didn’t use your safe word. I told you I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Thank you, Master,” said Alec.

“It’s been a long day. Let’s go to bed, Pet,” said Magnus, pulling the covers back and gathering Alec into his arms.

***

A few weeks after the ceremony, Alec was walking towards the infirmary to find his siblings. Magnus was in a meeting with the pack that the injured werewolves were from and didn’t think Alec being there was a good idea. He had told Alec to spend time with his siblings and to stay away from his office. Alec was excited as he hadn’t seen his siblings in awhile and desperately needed to talk to Izzy. He needed his sister to help him with his feelings. Magnus had barely touched Alec since the ceremony and hadn’t requested anything remotely sexual. The farthest they’d gone was making out and even then Magnus always stopped when he got hard. The warlock would then go to the bathroom and finish in the shower. While Alec had been glad of the reprieve at first, he had slowly started craving Magnus’ touch. Despite not wanting to, Alec had enjoyed sex with Magnus when he wasn’t overly sore. He had even started to enjoy kneeling for Magnus and taking orders from him. The fact that Magnus wouldn’t touch him was really starting to bother the shadowhunter.

“Alec!” exclaimed Izzy, putting down the food tray she had been holding and running to her brother.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, but are you sure you can be here?” asked Jace.

“Perks of being Prince Consort I guess,” said Alec, shrugging, “Magnus said I could come see you guys whenever he doesn’t need me. He’s in a meeting with a the werewolf pack you attacked, so he didn’t want me with him for it.”

“How have you been Alec? ” asked Clary.

“Lightwood! Herondale! Fairchild! The patients are getting hungry!” a woman yelled. The group looked up at the old werewolf stalking towards them. Her expression changed when she saw Alec.

“Prince Consort!” exclaimed the old woman, “I didn’t realize you were in here.”

‘Uh…you can call me Alec. I’m just visiting my siblings,” said Alec.

The woman said in a falsely sweet tone, “I didn’t realize the shadowhunters were your siblings. Regardless, I’m just following the Prince’s orders.”

“You realize that Alec is a shadowhunter too right?” asked Jace.

“Jace!” chastised Izzy, “We should get back to work. We had a deal with Bane and we don’t want to get Alec in trouble.”

“It’s okay Jace. I’ll come by later when you’re not busy,” said Alec, hugging his siblings before making his way back to his room. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he bumped into someone. Looking up, he felt dread as realized he had bumped into Camille.

“What are you doing wandering the hallways? Shouldn’t you be spreading your legs for Magnus?” sneered Camille. Alec tried to walk around her, but Camille blurred in front of him to block his path.

“What I do isn’t your business,” said Alec as he tried to figure a way out of the situation without breaking rule 3.

“You little whore. That should be mine!” shrieked Camille when she noticed the shiny collar. She reached out to grab it, but before Alec could fend her off, a blue forcefield threw her back 10 feet. Getting up, Camille smirked triumphantly. “You’re done Shadowhunter. I know for a fact that Magnus ordered you not to attack his people.”

“Except you’re not a part of my people,” said Magnus, stepping out from behind Alec, “And Alec didn’t touch you. That was one of the protection spells I put on his collar.”

“Ma..Magnus! You don’t understand, he attacked me first,” stuttered Camille, knowing she was on thin ice with Magnus already.

“You really expect me to believe that?” asked Magnus as he put himself in front of Alec, shielding him from Camille, “You’re not even supposed to be here. I told you after our last break up that I never wanted to see you again. How did you get in here?”

Switching tactics, Camille got up and tried to stand tall. “I’m disappointed in you Magnus. We were meant to be together and you throw it away for some shadowhunter.”

“We weren’t meant to be together Camille. And even if we were, _you_ threw it away when you cheated on me with that mundane in St. Petersburg,” sneered Magnus. 

“Is that your justification for collaring that two bit Peruvian whore right after I left?” asked Camille.

“Right after? Are you insane? That was decades apart! And don’t you dare call Imasu that,” said Magnus, voice raising. His glamour was gone and his eyes were yellow.

“I thought you’d see the right of way after I delivered him to the Clave. But then you go and get yourself a shadowhunter!” exclaimed Camille, “Guess I’ll just have to repeat history. Maybe this time, you’ll learn your lesson.” Camille spoke with such confidence that it was clear she didn’t think Magnus would do anything even if she had gotten Imasu killed.

Magnus stared at Camille in shock. He had always wondered how the Clave managed to kidnap Imasu. Now everything made sense. Camille must’ve found a way into his house, just like she had today. He hadn’t specifically warded it against her, not thinking it necessary since she had been the one to break his heart. Magnus quickly threw up every ward he could think of before summoning Alec’s bow and arrows. He turned around and handed the bow and quiver to Alec.

“Master?” asked Alec, staring at his weapon.

“Do me a favor Alexander, and get rid of the trash for me,” said Magnus.

“Gladly, Master,” said Alec, quickly notching an arrow. Camille tried to run down the hall, but Alec was faster. An arrow pierced through her heart and she dissipated into dust.

Magnus shut his eyes. He had loved her with all of his heart at one point in his life. He didn’t have the heart to kill her himself, but he knew that it needed to be done. After her confession, it was obvious that she would try to harm Alec. He had already lost Imasu, he wouldn’t lose Alec as well.

“Master?” asked Alec hesitantly.

Opening his eyes, he smiled at his consort, “I’m fine. Thank you for taking care of her for me.”

“Pet was happy to do it,” said Alec, reluctantly handing his bow and arrow back to Magnus. It had felt good to have his weapon again.

“All the same, you got rid of a huge problem for me. This requires a reward…what should it be? I know, I’ll release your siblings,” said Magnus. The warlock knew that his consort’s siblings were the most important thing to him. Alec smiled for a brief second before it turned into a frown. “What’s wrong, Alexander? Don’t you want your siblings released?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” replied Alec.

“Don’t do that. Don’t deflect my questions. Tell me what’s wrong,” said Magnus.

“It’s nothing, Master. Pet is just going to miss them, that’s all,” said Alec.

“If you prefer, I can release them as prisoners and let them continue to live here,” said Magnus, “It’s completely up to you and your siblings.”

“Pet will have to speak with them about it. Pet is sure they’d want to leave as soon as possible,” said Alec sadly.

“Alexander, they destroyed several of my establishments to save you, knowing full well how much trouble they’d be in. I’d be willing to bet that they’re not going to want to leave. But go speak with them,” said Magnus.

“Can Pet go tonight after dinner? They’re working right now,” said Alec.

“Just go right now and tell them I ordered that they be given the day off. I won’t be back until late tonight anyways. Especially now that we know Camille snuck in here. I’m going to be busy for awhile,” said Magnus.

“Thank you, Master,” said Alec, smiling brightly at Magnus.

***

Alec walked back into the infirmary, not quite sure how to relay Magnus’ message. He spotted the werewolf from before and walked up to her. “Um, excuse me,” said Alec.

Looking up at Alec, the werewolf rolled her eyes, “You’re back? They’re still working. Just like they were 20 minutes ago.”

“I just spoke with Magnus and he asked me to tell you that they have the rest of the day off,” said Alec.

“Of course he did. Now let’s hope he doesn’t give them breaks every time you spread your legs or I’m going to need Catarina to assign me more people,” said the old woman. 

Ignoring the werewolf’s hurtful comment, Alec went to find his siblings. He found the three Shadowhunters sorting through supplies in the storage room. “Hey!”

“Alec?” asked Jace, confused.

“You guys have the rest of the day off so we can talk. Let’s go back to your room,” said Alec.

“Wait..what?” asked Izzy, “That woman just told us we had to sort through every herb and ingredient before we could leave.”

“Yeah well, this order came from Magnus,” said Alec.

“Why would he do that?” asked Clary.

“Alec, what did you do?” asked Izzy.

“I know you worry about us, but we’re fine. We don’t want you to feel like you have to put out for that warlock to get us better treatment,” said Jace.

Alec stared at his siblings and friend with a hurt expression. He knew the Clave and his parents probably considered him Magnus’ whore now. But to hear the implication from his own parabatai hurt more than any punishment Magnus could ever give him. Willing the tears not to fall, Alec said, “Magnus’ vampire ex-girlfriend stuck into the mansion and I killed her for him so he wouldn’t have to. He’s letting the three of you go as my reward. He suggested letting you stay here as guests instead of prisoners and told me to discuss it with you. I can see now that that was a mistake. You obviously wouldn’t want to stay here with an ex-shadowhunter turned warlock whore. I’ll let him know that the three of you wish to be released immediately.”

Without looking at his siblings, Alec ran out of the infirmary, ignoring the shouts for him to stop. As tears streamed down his face, he ran all the way back to Magnus’ room, vaguely registering that he had ran past Elias. Once he was in the bedroom, Alec climbed onto the bed and curled into a ball. He couldn’t believe what Jace had said to him. His parabatai had basically accused him of doing sexual favors in exchange for getting his siblings better treatment. If his own parabatai was thinking that way, Alec didn’t want to imagine what everyone else was saying about him. No wonder the werewolf in the infirmary was so rude to him. 

Having been alerted by Elias that something was wrong with Alec, Magnus rushed back to his room. When he walked into the room, Alec was asleep on the bed. Walking over to the side, Magnus saw that Alec had cried himself to sleep. Not wanting to wake Alec up, Magnus made his way to the infirmary. Alec had gone to see them which meant that if he was upset, it was the shadowhunters’ fault. The Prince of Hell stormed into the infirmary and immediately spotted the three shadowhunters huddled in a corner whispering amongst themselves.

“Anyone who’s not bed-ridden or a shadowhunter, out!” roared Magnus. Once the room was clear and Magnus was left with three shocked shadowhunters and a handful of injured werewolves, Magnus walked over to the group. “One of you had better explain to me why my consort cried himself to sleep when he was supposed to be delivering good news to the three of you.”

“That’s not your business,” said Jace stubbornly, though it was clear to Magnus that the blonde was worried.

“It was just a misunderstanding and Alec left before we could explain,” said Clary.

“Is he okay? We wanted to follow him but he had run off so quickly that we didn’t know where he had gone,” said Izzy.

“If one of you doesn’t start explaining right now, I will send all three of you back to the Clave in pieces,” snarled Magnus.

“You can stop with the act. Nobody here is going to buy it,” said Jace, “You don’t have to act like you care about Alec. We all know that you’re only keeping him for one reason.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, which had turn yellow. “Is that what you told Alexander? That he’s essentially my whore?”

“We didn’t mean to!” exclaimed Izzy, “He was in here earlier and said that you’d given him permission to visit us when you were busy with your meeting. But that cranky old werewolf had been watching us like a hawk, so Alec left. He came back not half an hour later saying you’d given us permission to have the day off. We thought maybe he had done something in exchange for getting to spend time with us.”

“How dare you! Alexander may be scared for the three of you, but he has never offered himself in exchange for leniency. I let you idiots out of the dungeons as a show of good faith to Alexander, not because he did some sexual favor for me. I let him visit you because I’m trying to win him over. And I decided to release the three of you, because Alexander killed a threat for me,” said Magnus.

“We know that now,” pleaded Clary.

Swallowing his pride, Jace said, “Look, we know we fucked up. We didn’t mean to! We were legitimately worried about him. You don’t know him like we do. Giving himself to you is exactly the type of self-sacrificing protective older brother thing Alec would do.”

“When I told him that you were getting released, he smiled brighter than I’d ever seen. But the smile only lasted a second because he realized he would likely never get to see you again. I convinced him that the three of you cared enough about him to stay here as guests. Prove to him that I was right, or leave right now. I always honor my word, so the three of you are free to leave. However, if you leave, I never want to see you near Alexander again,” said Magnus.

“No!” exclaimed Jace, “We do want to stay here with Alec.”

“Then you had better fix this,” said Magnus through gritted teeth.

“How?” asked Izzy, “I doubt he wants to even see us right now.”

“Probably not, but letting this fester isn’t going to help either. I will take you to my room to speak with him. Hurt him again, and I will end the three of you,” said Magnus.

***

Alec woke when he felt someone shake his shoulders. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Jace, with Izzy and Clary standing behind him. Waking up fully, Alec immediately jumped out of bed.

“What are you guys doing here? You can’t be here! If Magnus finds out, he’ll be furious,” said Alec, panicking.

“He was the one who let us in,” said Izzy.

“What? Why?” asked Alec.

“Because he knew we needed to talk,” said Jace.

“There’s nothing to talk about. You three should leave here before Magnus changes his mind. Go back to the Clave,” said Alec.

“We don’t want to go back to the Clave. We want to stay here with you!” exclaimed Izzy.

“You don’t have to pretend,” said Alec, “I got your message loud and clear.”

“We’re not pretending! We had been discussing it before you told us we were being freed. We don’t want to go back to the Clave. We can’t go back to them after what they did to you. We were going to ask to stay anyways,” Clary.

“Alec, I’m sorry my words hurt you. I didn’t mean it like that. I was just worried about you. You do have a tendency to put yourself in dangerous situations for us,” said Jace, “You are NOT a whore and I definitely don’t think that you are one.”

“Really? Not even after…” said Alec, tugging at his collar.

“No. To me, you will always just be Alec Lightwood. My annoyingly protective big brother,” said Izzy, pulling her brother into a hug.

“Are you sure you want to stay here? There’s nothing here for you. I know you Jace, you’re going to go stir crazy here!” exclaimed Alec.

“So we’ll continue to help out at the infirmary or construction sites,” said Jace.

“The Clave’s best Shadowhunter passing out lunch to the sick. That sounds like an excellent use of your skills,” said Alec sarcastically.

“Perhaps I have a solution,” said Magnus, opening the door and strolling in.

“You were eavesdropping?” asked Izzy.

“You didn’t think I’d let you in here without eavesdropping after you reduced my consort to tears did you?” asked Magnus, “Anyways, that’s besides the point. I may have a solution for your problem. I could always use someone of your skill set in my army. The three of you could help train my troops. I never know when my father is going to try attacking me. Having a few shadowhunters to train my people could do them some good.”

“There’s no way a bunch of downworlders are going to let us train them,” said Izzy.

“If you can’t convince them to listen to you, then I’ve obviously overestimated you,” said Magnus.

Jace looked at Izzy and Clary, who nodded at him, “We’ll do it. We’ll train them for you. But, we won’t fight our own people if it comes down to it,” said Jace.

“Fair enough. Besides, I don’t plan on fighting the Clave again any time soon. I _just_ signed a peace treaty not even a month ago. And for your information, in my 800 years, I have never wanted to fight them until they took Imasu from me. So unless they try to take Alexander from me, we won’t have any problems,” said Magnus.

“If they come for Alec, we’ll be right there with you,” said Jace.

“Yeah, we won’t let them get their hands on Alec,” said Izzy.

“Now that that’s sorted, kindly see yourself back to your rooms. I need a quick word with Alexander before I go back to my meetings,” said Magnus.

As soon as Clary shut the door, Alec slid to his knees. “Lilith, you’re beautiful,” said Magnus, getting Alec to stand up and pulling him into a kiss. Caught by surprise, Alex gasped. Taking advantage of Alec’s parted lips, Magnus began exploring the warm cavern of his consort’s mouth. Alec kissed back tentatively, unsure of what to do. Pulling Alec closer, Magnus deepened the kiss as he moved them towards his bed. Magnus landed on top of Alec as they continued to kiss. Alec started moaning when Magnus shifted slightly. Pulling apart, Magnus began pressing kisses against Alec’s neck and trailing back to Alec’s mouth. Kissing Alec deeply one last time, Magnus moved Alec off of him and laid next to him.

When Magnus saw Alec’s confused expression, he said, “I have a meeting at the DuMort and I’m running late already. I won’t be back until late, this meeting is going to take a very long time. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Yes, Master,” said Alec, staring at the tight bulge in Magnus’ pants. He had been trying to tell himself that Magnus was just giving him time. But with each passing day, and considering how much sex Magnus had demanded before, Alec was starting to think he just wasn’t good enough for Magnus. He knew that Magnus would get up in a second so he could jerk off in the shower, just like he had multiple times before. If Magnus was taking care of things himself, what use did he have for Alec? Even his siblings were of more use to Magnus now. They at least got to train troops for Magnus. All Alec did day in and out was attend meetings with the warlock, sitting in his lap. Deciding to take a risk and take things into his own hands, Alec reached over and unzipped Magnus’ fly before the warlock could get off the bed. Not giving Magnus a chance to protest, Alec engulfed as much of Magnus’ length into his mouth as possible. 

As Alec began bobbing his head, Magnus shut his eyes in pleasure. He had almost forgotten how good his Pet’s mouth felt around his cock. Suddenly remembering his own promise to not do anything sexual with Alec for at least a month to give the shadowhunter time, Magnus gently grabbed Alec’s shoulders and moved him back.

“As much as I appreciate this, Raphael will kill me if I don’t get to that meeting right now,”said Magnus, quickly getting off the bed and going into the bathroom.

Alec felt like he was going to cry. It was one thing for Magnus to stop him before things went too far. It was different when the warlock stopped Alec mid-blowjob. As if Alec wasn’t distressed enough, Alec heard Magnus’ moans as he came while presumably jerking off in the bathroom. He was right, Magus didn’t want him anymore. Suddenly not wanting to be in the room anymore, Alec fled the room. Without even thinking, Alec ran towards the guest wing. Praying that Izzy was alone, Alec knocked on his sister’s door. 

“Hey big brother, has Bane left for his meetings?” asked Izzy. When Alec only nodded and didn’t say anything else, Izzy dragged her brother into her room and shut the door. “What’s wrong? What did he do to you?”

“Nothing,” said Alec, sitting on the bed.

“That’s not a ‘nothing’ face,” said Izzy, “And I know there’s a reason that you came to me instead of Jace or Clary. So spit it out.”

“It’s just…I don’t want you to judge me for it, especially after everything today,” said Alec.

“Alec, we won’t. We didn’t mean to hurt you earlier. We don’t think of you that way. We told you before and it still stands true today, we won’t judge you for anything you do or have to do for Bane,” said Izzy.

“Even if I fall for him?” asked Alec.

“Not even then. While we don’t like it, we knew it could happen now that he puts all this effort into being nice to you. He’s the only man you’ve ever been with and ever will be with. Considering the situation, it was going to happen eventually,” said Izzy.

“He hasn’t touched me since before the ceremony,” said Alec.

“And that’s a bad thing because…”said Izzy.

“I don’t know, I’m confused. I know I should be glad, but what if he doesn’t want me anymore? What is going to do with me then?” asked Alec.

“Alec, he stopped a war in exchange for you. He named you his consort. He shared his immortality with you. Hell, he released us after all that havoc we caused. I don’t think you have to worry about being sent to the dungeons anymore.,” said Izzy.

“But what if he’s tired of me? You don’t understand Iz, I just tried to..tried to..give him a..” whispered Alec.

“A blowjob?” prompted Izzy.

“Yeah..he pushed me off of him and went to take a shower. I heard him in there Iz. He preferred his hands over me,” said Alec.

“Alec…” said Izzy, not sure what to say to her brother. If Meliorn had done that to her, she would assume that he’s no longer interested in her. But she couldn’t tell Alec that. Her brother was vulnerable enough right now.

“Don’t. I may not have any experience, but I still know what this means. He’s tired of me,” said Alec.

“I won’t lie and say this isn’t odd. But Alec, you should have seen him earlier when he thought we called you a whore. He was so furious. He does care about you in his own way,” said Izzy.

“I’m ugly and not good enough for the Prince of Hell,” said Alec, “I’m worthless.”

“Alec!” exclaimed Izzy, “Don’t say that about yourself. He’s the one who’s not good enough for you. He’s lucky to have you.”

“Then why is he acting like this? He went from fucking me until I couldn’t walk to refusing a blowjob from me. He’s grown tired of me, Iz,” said Alec, tears streaming down his face, “He doesn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh Alec,” said Izzy, hugging her brother.

***

“What has you in such a horrible mood?” asked Raphael. Magnus had been a nightmare at the meeting. The Prince of Hell was usually more diplomatic when dealing with other Downworlder clans.

“You would be too if you had to stop your fledgling from blowing you before this meeting,” grumbled Magnus.

“So why didn’t you just bring him? You used to have Imasu blow you under the table all the time,” said Raphael.

“Alexander is different, Raphael. Imasu was an exhibitionist and enjoyed putting on a show. Making Alexander do something like that would destroy him,” said Magnus.

“Then why didn’t you just let him blow you? You were already half an hour late. What’s another couple minutes?” asked Raphael, smirking at Magnus.

“Time wasn’t the issue. After what happened before the ceremony, I decided that I wouldn’t do anything sexual with Alexander for at least a month. He needs time to adjust,” said Magnus.

“Wait a second, you haven’t touched him at all in the past weeks?” asked Raphael, shocked.

“Not really. We made out a bit, but I always stopped when I got hard so I wouldn’t go too far. I’ve taken to finishing in the shower,” replied Magnus.

“And he offered to blow you earlier?” asked Raphael impatiently.

“Kind of. I mean, not with so many words. We were making out on the bed and I stopped like I’ve been doing. He reached over and had his mouth around my cock before I realized what he was doing. So I stopped him and told him I was late to this meeting,” said Magnus, confused by Raphael’s attitude. 

“For the love of god, do not tell me you went to the bathroom to jerk off,” said Raphael, getting more exasperated at Magnus by the second.

“Of course I did. Or did you want me to show up here with a hard on?” asked Magnus.

“ _Idiota_! How can you be so stupid?” asked Raphael.

“What are you talking about?” asked Magnus, confused.

“Magnus, you can’t just collar a sub and then ignore him for a few weeks! And you sure as hell can’t push a willing sub off your dick mid-blowjob and then let him hear you jerk off in the bathroom!” exclaimed Raphael.

“Fuck! I didn’t even think about that,” said Magnus, eyes widened, “I was just trying to give him time. I wasn’t trying to hurt him.”

“I’m pretty sure you just did exactly that. You spent so much time training Alec to submit to you. You drilled your rules into his head and you fucked him lord knows how many times. You said it yourself that Alec was naturally submissive. Collaring him and then ignoring him for so long has got to be confusing for a brand new sub,” said Raphael.

“Maybe we’re overreacting. Alexander has been absolutely lovely, kneeling and taking orders, but I don’t think he’s quite at the stage you’re talking about. Maybe he’s enjoying not having to have sex with me,” said Magnus, even though he didn’t sound convinced himself.

“Really Magnus? The fact that he tried to blow you without you asking for it tells me he’s getting desperate for your attention. And then for you to shove him off?” asked Raphael.

“Shit! You don’t think he’s dropped do you?” asked Magnus, even as he began creating a portal.

“What do you think? Go! I’ll finish the meeting for you,” said Raphael.

***

Magnus’ room was empty when he stepped out of the portal. Realizing that his consort must still be with his siblings, Magnus ran to the guest wing. Not bothering to knock, he pushed open the door to Jace’s room. He figured that his consort would go see his parabatai if he was upset. When he saw Jace and Clary on the bed, he realized he was wrong.

“Shit!” exclaimed Jace, throwing a blanket over Clary, “What are you doing Bane?”

“My apologies, I was looking for Alexander. I shall go check Isabelle’s room,” said Magnus as he tried to close the door again.

“Wait a second,” said Jace, throwing his pants on quickly, “Why are you searching our rooms for Alec. What’s going on?”

“It’s none of your business,” said Magnus, walking to Izzy’s room.

“The hell it isn’t. He’s my parabatai and I won’t let you hurt him,” said Jace.

“It’s not what you think. I just need to check on him,” said Magnus, hand raised to knock on Izzy’s door. Before he could, however, the door swung open to reveal an angry shadowhunter. Izzy shoved Magnus into the hallway as she closed the door behind her.

“You piece of shit!” hissed Izzy, “How dare you treat my brother like that.”

“Isabelle, let me speak with Alexander. I will make this right,” said Magnus.

“I’m not letting you near him after what you pulled,” said Izzy.

“What did he do Iz?” asked Jace, looking at Magnus angrily and assuming the worst.

Ignoring Jace, Magnus said, “Isabelle, we can have this conversation later if you wish. But right now, Alexander needs me. Judging from your reaction, I’m going to assume that I was right to rush back and that Alexander is experiencing a drop right now. From what Meliorn’s told me of your relationship, you’ve scened with him before. So I know you know what a drop is.”

Izzy’s eyes widened. She hadn’t even thought of that possibility. While she had experimented a few times with Meliorn, she had never experienced or seen a drop. Stepping aside, she let Magnus through. She would let Magnus take care of Alec first, and then kill him later. And while she was at it, she was going to kill Meliorn for telling Magnus about their relationship. When Jace demanded an explanation, Izzy shook her head. Her brother wouldn’t want anyone else to know about this.

Alexander was sitting on Izzy’s bed with his knees clutched to his chest as he sobbed. Magnus slowly walked to the bed and sat next to Alec. “Alexander?”

“M..master,” said Alec as he continued to cry. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around his consort and lifted him off the bed, “Shh Alexander, I’m taking you back to our room,” whispered Magnus.

“Master..still wants Pet?” asked Alec, “But..P..pet is useless.”

Magnus wanted to hit himself for causing Alec to doubt himself. He couldn’t believe that he had fucked up so royally again. “Darling, you’re not useless. You’re amazing. Of course I want you,” said Magnus, walking back into the hallway. Ignoring the glares, Magnus quickly made his way back to his room. Placing Alec down on the bed, Magnus stepped back so he could change them into more comfortable clothes, Alec began to whimper.

“Shh. Master is just going to get us changed so we can be more comfortable,” said Magnus as he quickly snaps his fingers. Climbing onto the bed, Magnus gathered Alec into his arms and covered them in a thick blanket. Holding Alec tightly with one arm, Magnus began petting Alec’s hair gently. Alec sobbed quietly as he curled in closer to Magnus.

“It’s okay Pet, Master’s got you,” whispered Magnus, “Go to sleep, love.”

Alec mumbled incoherently as he started drifting off. Magnus stroked Alec’s back as he whispered praises into Alec’s ear. When Alec finally fell asleep, Magnus allowed himself to follow.

Alec woke up the next morning in confusion. He was wrapped tightly in a blanket and Magnus was sitting up next to him, watching him sleep. The last thing he remembered was talking to Izzy. And even that part was fuzzy. “Master?” asked Alec.

“How are you feeling Alexander?” asked Magnus.

“Umm..okay? How did Pet get here?” asked Alec. 

“I carried you back from your sister’s room. You were too distressed to walk,” said Magnus.

“Pet doesn’t understand,” said Alec, even more confused than before. He remembered being upset, but he couldn’t figure out why. 

“What are you feeling right now?” asked Magnus.

“Pet feels..kind of empty,” said Alec, “But not as bad as yesterday.”

“You experienced what is commonly called a sub-drop,” said Magnus, “It was entirely my fault. Drops can happen when play is suddenly stopped. You were probably headed slowly towards a drop anyways with the way I’d been treating you. But when I stopped you from giving me that blowjob, you dropped. During drops, subs can experience a variety of symptoms. For you, I believe you suffered from depression and feelings of not being good enough.”

“All of these feelings are because you stopped Pet from…” said Alec, embarrassed.

“Or part of the reason at least,” said Magnus, “It seems I owe you an explanation. I haven’t been avoiding sexual contact with you because I didn’t want you. I was trying to give you time to adjust and thought that a month was a good idea. It was difficult for me to stop you yesterday. I didn’t realize you would take it the wrong way,” explained Magnus.

“So you still want Pet?” asked Alec, still feeling a little vulnerable.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I’m lucky to have you,” said Magnus, “Come on, sit up, I had Elias prepare breakfast. You barely ate yesterday.”

Using his magic, Magnus floated the tray over to the bed and laid it on his lap. Magnus was usually an all American breakfast kind of person but this was a fruit and cheese platter. Alec gave Magnus a questioning look and Magnus said, “These foods should help a bit with your drop.” When Magnus put a strawberry to his lips, Alec opened his mouth and tentatively took a bite. After a couple bites of the sweet fruit, Magnus pressed a glass of milk into his hands. Then, Magnus began feeding him small pieces of cheese that Alec greedily ate. In his emotional state the previous day, he had forgotten the fact that he hadn’t eaten all day. When Alec was full, Magnus got rid of the tray.

“I’ll draw you a bath, you’ll feel much better afterwards,” said Magnus. The warlock pulled back the blankets and picked Alec up. Setting Alec on the edge against a wall, Magnus began filling the large tub with warm water and bubble bath soap. When the tub was filled, Magnus slowly helped Alec undress and gently placed the Shadowhunter in the water. “I’ll be right outside, Sayang. I’ve placed a spell on the water so that it won’t cool. Take as much time as you need.”

When Magnus tried to step away to give his consort some privacy, Alec panicked and grabbed Magnus’ arm. “Master isn’t going to join Pet?” asked Alec, eyes wide.

Realizing that Alec was likely still feeling some of the effects of the drop, he nodded and spelled off his clothes. Climbing in behind Alec, Magnus summoned a wash cloth and began gently scrubbing his consort’s back. After Magnus finished washing Alec, he gathered the shadowhunter into his arms and relaxed against the wall. Alec whined contently and pressed himself closer to Magnus’ body, drifting in and out. Smiling, Magnus pressed light kisses against Alec’s neck. When Magnus felt his skin starting to dry from being in the water too long, he stepped out of the tub, careful to keep within Alec’s line of sight. After drying himself off, Magnus helped Alec out of the shower and into a bathrobe.

Wanting to finish his conversation with Alec, Magnus walked over to the couch intending to have Alec sit next to him. But before he could say anything, Alec slipped to his knees next to Magnus. The warlock grabbed a cushion off the couch and handed it to Alec, motioning for him to use it for his knees.

“Are you feeling any better Alexander?” asked Magnus, “Be honest with me.”

“I feel much better. Thank you, Master,” replied Alec.

“Good. We can finish our conversation now that I know you’re more coherent. From now on, I need you to tell me immediately if you feel like your’e going to drop. That is if you feel depressed, restless, guilty, helpless, empty, or just not yourself suddenly, I need to know. If I’m not in the mansion, then I want you to send me a fire message. Here,” said Magnus, handing Alec his stele.

“Master?” asked Alec, not sure if he was actually allowed to keep the stele. Alec gripped the stele tightly. He hadn’t been allowed his stele since Magnus had made him draw a stamina rune weeks ago. 

“You can keep it. I had been meaning to give it back to you anyways. A shadowhunter can’t walk around without his stele right?” asked Magnus. 

Carefully putting the stele in his robe pocket, Alex thanked Magnus.

“I’m also giving you your bow and arrows back,” said Magnus, pointing at the dresser that had become Alec’s. “The rule against attacking my people still applies, but I want you to be able to protect yourself if I’m not around.”

“Thank you, Master!” exclaimed Alec. 

“Ok, getting back on topic. I’m going to try my damnedest to not let this happen again. But sometimes drops can’t be avoided, especially when we do intense scenes. There will be times that I get called away to meetings that can’t be missed. While I will _never_ leave you alone after a scene, drops aren’t alway immediate. If I can’t be with you, I want you to use this,” said Magnus, summoning an antique wooden chest onto the floor next to Alec. Opening it, he continued, “This is an aftercare kit I put together for you while you were sleeping earlier. Besides sending me a fire message immediately, I want you to open up this chest. It’ll be in the corner over there next to your dresser. Subs in drop tend to get cold, so I’ve put a blanket in here. There’s also a couple bottles of water and sports drinks to replenish your water and electrolytes. The chocolate will help bring your sugar levels up. I’ve also put a first aid kit, ice and heat packs, and some healing balm in there just in case. All of these items will be helpful should you drop, but the chest itself is the important part. I’ve infused the chest with my magic, so being near it will be able to remind you of me until I’m able to get here.” Moving the chest back to it’s spot in the corner, Magnus got up and snapped his clothes on.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I had meetings with vampire clans. I have been trying to weed out Camille’s allies so Raphael has been playing host to clans from around the world. When I realized you were likely in sub-drop I left rather abruptly, so I can’t afford to miss today’s meetings,” said Magnus while he dug through Alec’s dresser looking for the shadowhunter gear he had asked Elias to get. With the gear in hand, Magnus walked over to Alec and handed him the clothes. “There’s no way I’m letting you out of my sight, so I want you to come with me. Don’t worry though, Steven will be there to keep you company.”

“Yes, Master,” said Alec, getting up to change. He was glad that Magnus was taking him. Even though the drop had passed for the most part, he still wanted to stay close to Magnus. The drop may have intensified his feelings, but he really didn’t mind being submissive for Magnus. 

“Don’t forget your weapon. We still don’t know if Camille was working alone,” said Magnus.

*Knock* When Magnus answered, Raphael walked in with Simon. 

“Magnus. Lightwood,” said Raphael, nodding at each respectively.

“Rafa, I thought we were meeting at the DuMort,” said Magnus, “You said you didn’t want them to have access to my wards.”

“I don’t and we are going to the DuMort. I just wanted to talk to you without them eavesdropping,” said Raphael, “Marcel Saint Cloud showed up after you left last night.”

“Great,” said Magnus, sarcastically, “What does he want? I don’t recall inviting him.”

“I did. You can’t invite every clan leader and ignore the head of the Paris clan, even if you do have bad blood with him,” said Raphael.

“He killed my servants,” said Magnus.

“And I’m sure he regrets it now that you’re Prince of Hell. I don’t think he’s here to pick a fight. He’s here because he was summoned,” said Raphael.

“Or he worked with Camille and is here to avenge her,” said Magnus.

“No way. De Quincey and Saint Cloud were friends. Camille wouldn’t have been crazy enough to seek out Saint Cloud.” Said Raphael.

“Fine,” said Magnus.

“You know this would’ve been easier if we could leave Alec here. But with his drop last night, I understand why you want him with you,” said Raphael.

“I’m not letting him out of my sight,” said Magnus.

“I know you want to keep him close, but maybe it’s better if he’s not in the actual meeting with us. He can stay with Simon in his room,” said Raphael.

“I want him where I can see him,” said Magnus.

“Fine, but if you change your mind, Lily’s team will be guarding Simon in his room,” said Raphael.

“But Rafa, I want to go to the meeting too. You never let me go to these things,” whined Simon, “I’m tired of being locked in a room with Lily. I want to meet other clans too!”

“You will stay in your room with Lily, or so help me god you will not walk for a month,” said Raphael, glaring at Simon.

“Yes, sir,” said Simon, immediately kneeling at Raphael’s feet.

Eyes softening, Raphael knelt down and grabbed Simon’s hand, “Baby,I’m not doing this to be difficult. Everyone knows that I collared my fledgling. If someone wanted to take me down, they’d start with you. So if I have to lock you up to keep you safe, then so be it.”

“Sheldon, some of these clans only work for me because I’m stronger than my father. They’re not actually loyal to me. I know it seems extreme, but we’re just trying to protect you and Alexander,” said Magnus.

“I understand,” said Simon softly as Raphael helped him to his feet.

“Come, we should get going. It wouldn’t do for us to be late…again,” said Raphael, sharing a look with Magnus.

“Before we go, I need you to add more people to my guard. Or rather I want you to assign Alexander his own guard,” said Magnus, “I’d feel better knowing there’s a team protecting just him.”

“Let’s stop by the training room then,” said Raphael.

Magnus kept an arm wrapped tightly around Alec the entire time as the group made their way to the training room. When they arrived, Alec immediately spotted Jace teaching a group of young warlocks hand-to-hand combat. Seeing Magnus nod at him, Alec made his way to his parabatai.

“Jace!” exclaimed Alec. Calling for a break, Jace ran over to Alec.

“Thank Raziel you’re okay,” said Jace, “Iz and I have been worried sick since yesterday.”

“I’m fine,” said Alec dismissively. He was not going into detail about having a sub-drop with his brother.

“We’re going to talk about this later,” said Jace, “What are you doing here?”

“Magnus has a meeting with some dangerous vampires. He doesn’t want to leave me here, but he wants to make sure I don’t get hurt so he’s picking a team of bodyguards for me,” said Alec, face slightly red. Who ever heard of a shadowhunter needing a bodyguard, much less a whole team of them?

“We’ll do it,” said Jace immediately, “I mean, me, Izzy, and Clary will.”

“Jace, I don’t think that’s what he had in mind,” replied Clary, who had walked over with Izzy. Said brunette immediately ran over to her brother to fuss over him.

“He won’t find another team more invested than us in Alec’s safety,” said Izzy.

“I don’ know,” said Alec.

Seeing her brother’s hesitation to ask Magnus, Izzy marched over to the warlock.

“Alec says you’re assigning him bodyguards. We’ll do it,” said Izzy.

“And why should Magnus trust you? asked Raphael, before Magnus could respond.

“Because you won’t find somebody here that cares more about Alec than us,” said Izzy.

“Or as skilled,” said Jace cockily.

“Typical Shadowhunters, always underestimating Downworlders,” said Raphael, “Don’t forget that Downworlders were winning the war. The Clave had to come begging for that treaty.”

“Rafa!” exclaimed Magnus. Looking over at Alec, Magnus could see that the Shadowhunter was uncomfortable at the mention of the war. After all, he was the reason the fighting had stopped. “Look, I don’t see a problem with having the three of you on the team. But I want at least one non-shadowhunter protecting Alexander.”

“What about that girl in Luke’s pack? She’s got skill and won’t be afraid to kick Blondie’s ass,” said Raphael, ignoring Jace’s glare.

“Perfect! Tell her to meet us at the DuMort,” said Magnus.

When they arrived in the DuMort, a young werewolf was waiting for them by the entrance. After Raphael introduced her as Maia, the group made their way to the hotel’s ballroom. Simon, of course, was led back to his room by Lily.

“Magnus!” exclaimed Saint Cloud.

“Marcel,” said Magnus, giving the ancient vampire a fake smile.

“So it’s true, you did collar a Shadowhunter,” said Saint Cloud, eyeing Alec’s collar.

“Shall we get on with the meeting?” asked Magnus through gritted teeth.

“Of course. I’m sure you want to get back to fucking that delectable thing,” said Saint Cloud, giving Alec a lewd look. 

Motioning for Jace and Izzy to guard Alec, Magnus stalked over to Saint Cloud. His glamour fell as his anger grew. With a flick of his wrist, he had the vampire gasping for breath against a wall. “You _will_ treat my consort with respect or I will send you back to Paris in an urn,” snarled Magnus, dropping the vampire to the ground.

“Ap..Apologies Magnus, I didn’t know you were so attached to him,” spluttered Saint Cloud.

“What? Do you think Magnus gives his collar to just anyone?” asked Raphael, rolling his eyes.

“Of course not,” mumbled Saint Cloud, stumbling back to his chair.

Magnus noticed that Saint Cloud had his sub, Henri, on his knees, like all of the other subs in the room. Magnus took his seat at the head of the table and pulled Alec into his lap, not wanting Alec on his knees in front of anyone but him. 

“So why have you summoned all of us?” asked Saint Cloud.

“I hate to agree with Saint Cloud, but I do have to get back to my restaurant,” said Ansel, the leader of the L.A. Clan.

“Forget your restaurant, I have things to do,” said Maureen Brown, the new leader of the Newark clan. After Magnus had helped Raphael take over the New York clan, Camille had inserted herself into the Newark clan. She eventually killed the clan leader though there was never any proof. Now that Camille was dead, her protege had taken over. Magnus had insisted on giving Maureen a chance to prove herself, but Raphael was positive that Maureen’s loyalty laid only with Camille.

“Peace, my friends. This shouldn’t take very long,” said Raphael, “As I’m sure you’ve heard by now, Camille was killed last night. She was actually executed for treason against our Prince.“ Magnus looked at the three clan leaders carefully to gauge their reactions.

“Why am I not surprised?” asked Saint Cloud, “That crazy bitch always was a traitor.”

“Don’t you dare say that about Camille!” screamed Maureen, slamming her hand on the table.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at the strong reaction, mentally filing it away. “She admitted to handing Imasu, my last consort, to the Clave.”

“So? Who cares about him? How dare you pick him over Camille. She loved you!” shouted Maureen.

“Yeah, me and half the male population of the city,” snorted Magnus.

“Don’t kid yourself Magnus, it was more like half the male population of this hemisphere,” said Raphael, smirking at Maureen. 

“ _This_ hemisphere? Didn’t she cheat on you with some mundane in Russia?” asked Anselm.

“To be fair, I was in London at the time, so we were in the same hemisphere,” replied Magnus, ignoring Maureen’s indignant looks.

“She still deserved a trial!” exclaimed Maureen.

“Not if I deemed her to be an immediate danger,” said Magnus, “And she made it clear she would harm Alexander. She gave me no choice.”

“We’re not here to discuss why Camille was killed. We’re here to determine who helped Camille into the Mansion. Somebody had to have given her instructions on guard times and locations for her to make it to the part of the Mansion she was in. And though we have no proof, we think she may have broken in more than once,” said Raphael, glaring at the three clan leaders.

“She did,” said Alec before realizing what he had done and began shaking. The last time he spoke without permission, Magnus had spanked him hard. He hoped Magnus would at least wait until they were in private. He didn’t think he could handle being spanked in front of an audience, least of all his siblings.

Correctly reading his Pet’s body language, Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and squeezed gently, trying to convey that everything was okay. “Did you see her in the Mansion before yesterday?”

“Yes, Master,” replied Alec.

“When?” demanded Raphael.

“The day of the Clave meeting, when Pe..I was waiting outside Master’s office,” said Alec, looking up at Magnus to check his reaction. When Magnus smiled and nodded, Alec continued. “She told me that Master would tire of me soon.”

Anselm snorted, “That sounds about right, she always was a jealous bitch.”

“Too true,” smirked Raphael.

Magnus watched the vampires in the room carefully. He knew that Anselm had nothing to do with Camille’s plans and it was obvious that Maureen was loyal to her sire. Saint Cloud was the one that Magnus couldn’t put a finger on. Knowing that he would have to handle at least Maureen and that it could get messy, Magnus discretely looked at Jace who nodded.

“How much longer is this going to take? I have better things to do then to watch you debate how psychotic your ex-girlfriend is,” said Jace loudly.

Understanding what Jace was doing, Izzy said, “Seriously! I know you don’t trust us enough to leave us at your place, but can we at least wait somewhere else?”

“Guys!” exclaimed Alec, not having seen Magnus’ look with Jace.

“How is it that Alexander is so well mannered while the rest of you act like you’re raised by wolves?” asked Magnus.

“Some would consider Maryse and Robert Lightwood to be wolves,” said Raphael, laughing.

“Look blondie, this shouldn’t take too much longer. But if you’re so damn impatient, go find Sheldon,” said Magnus, before looking down at Alec, “Sayang, why don’t you go with your siblings. I need you to make sure they don’t try to stake half of Raphael’s clan or something equally stupid.”

“Yes, Master,” said Alec, clearly confused with what was going on. He got off of Magnus lap and walked towards the door with Jace and Izzy close behind him.

Once they were outside, Alec turned around to glare at his siblings, “What the hell guys?”

Pointing at the door, Jace said, “Let’s go find the mundane first.”

“Did you guys get kicked out of the meeting?” asked Simon when Lily let the group of shadowhunters in.

“Kind of. Shit was getting intense and Bane motioned for me to get Alec out,” said Jace.

“Is that why you were acting like an asshole?” asked Alec incredulously.

“I don’t know about acting…” snickered Izzy.

“Hey! I was just trying to get our brother away from the crazy vampire child without being obvious,” said Jace, “Honestly, why would someone turn her? She looked 14!”

“Maureen? She _is_ 14,” replied Simon, “And Camille was never known for being sane.”

“Forget about the vampire, I haven’t seen you in ages Simon!” exclaimed Clary, hugging her best friend.

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Simon, “But…”

“You fell in love?” asked Clary, smiling.

“You’re not mad?” asked Simon.

“Of course not! We’ve been best friends since kindergarten! So you fell for a vampire. Kind of creepy, but I’m surprisingly okay with it,” replied Clary.

“Oh thank g—goodness,” said Simon, “That’s going to take some getting used to.”

Simon convinced the eclectic group to watch a mundane tv show while they waited for the vampires to conduct their business. Despite his original protest, Jace was more engrossed in the show than the rest of the group when Raphael opened the door. The blonde turned to look at the vampire who looked less than put together.

Immediately getting off the bed that the group had crowded on, Jace asked, “Is everything okay? Where’s Bane?”

“It’s fine now. Executing Maureen ended up being slightly more difficult that we thought. Turns out most of the New Jersey clan was loyal to her and Camille, so they showed up. But we’re done cleaning house now. He’s talking to Ansel right now, but he should be ready to leave soon if you lot want to wait for him downstairs,” said Raphael.

Alec nodded at Raphael before heading downstairs to find the warlock. As he walked through the foyer, he noticed that the room was now a mess and that there was dust, presumably from the now-dead vampires, everywhere. Alec ignored the disarray and made a beeline for Magnus, who was standing next to an open portal.

“Ah there you are Alexander. Let’s go back home, I’m exhausted,” said Magnus, smiling brightly at Alec, “Blondie, you and your team go through first.” Jace scowled but followed Magnus’ instructions. With an arm wrapped tightly around his consort, Magnus led the way through the portal.


End file.
